


Unexpected Change

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Series: Mature Dalmatian Street Genderbent stories [1]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Experiment gone wrong, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Sibling Incest, genderbent, lots of trans symbolism but never out right saying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: When Dawkins builds an alteration device, it malfunctions and causes a shocking change. Dylan, surprised by this change becomes a slave to instinct and the results just add fuel to the fire.As with the others this is an RP with Wizard0209
Relationships: Dawkins/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Series: Mature Dalmatian Street Genderbent stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Dawkins was at his workbench tinkering with his latest project, he was nowhere near done with it but felt it would be fun.

Dylan came knocking on the door and said "Dawkins? Can I come in? I just want to hang out for a bit".

"Alright, Dylan. Just tinkering around with something," Dawkins said as he opened the door for Dylan.

Dylan came in and sat down next to Dawkins's workbench "so what have you been up to Dawkins?" Dylan asked just making small talk, he felt like they haven't been spending enough time together casually. it was always business when they talked.

"Hmm, well I have been working on something lately that could be interesting. If I'm correct it could change an organic being's physical form. Make them bigger, smaller, alter certain attributes among other things," Dawkins said, holding the device in his paws, he wasn't quite ready to test it but wondered what mischief he could get up to.

"Wow that's amazing if it works but please be careful with it, I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous that can be Dawkins," Dylan said getting a bit closer to get a better look at the device.

"Yes... But first to find the perfect test subj- I mean volunteer..." Dawkins said and looked over at Dylan grinning.

Dylan narrowed his eyes and glared at Dawkins "you better have meant volunteer is all I'm going to say" Dylan said trying to be as intimidating as he could be.

"Let me make sure I can reverse it when I need to and then I'll need to test it out," Dawkins said and looked over the device.

"That seems reasonable and if you make extra sure you can fix the changes I might actually volunteer for it, I mean this seems pretty cool I have to admit," Dylan said looking off to the side not paying attention to what Dawkins was doing anymore.

"Yeah, just give me a- Gah!" Dawkins yelped as he dropped the device being hit with a blast from it.

Dylan covered his eyes as the blast went off and when he went to see what had happened his vision was blurry and took him a second to see straight again.

"W-What happened?! Why do I appear so... Ah!" Dawkins said, his voice was higher pitched and he panicked as he looked down to see that more than his voice changed.

Dylan looked on in awe right in front of him was a dog he was sure was Dawkins but he couldn't believe his eyes and for a minute of stunned silence, Dylan just stared and eventually said "Dawkins? I think you're a girl".

"I-I can see that!" Dawkins said and growled, clearly annoyed by his sudden change of gender.

"Dawkins calm down, I'm just... a little speechless right now," Dylan said and started thinking "we can't hide this, it'll take too long for you to make a way to reverse the effects..."

"I can't let them see me like this! I'll never live it down!" Dawkins said as he looked over to try and fix this, panicking despite Dylan telling him to calm down.

"Dawkins look at it, I'm no techno-wizard like you and even I can tell that things circuits are fried, you'll have to start from scratch..." Dylan said just trying to be real with Dawkins.

"Fine... But, I'm not leaving this room!" Dawkins said, crossing his arms and sitting on the floor, huffing as he looked away from Dylan.

"I guess I can't make you but I'm telling mom dad and Dolly what's going on, they'll need to know what's going on Dawkins you can't deny that," Dylan said as he hugged his brother turned sister.

"Fine... I guess... But, I'm not leaving this room until I can fix this," Dawkins said, showing no sign of relenting on that part.

"It's okay Dawkins I won't make you leave if you don't want to like this" Dylan said leaning into her trying to make Dawkins feel better but he ended up taking in some of her scent and Dylan found it intoxicating.

Dawkins hugged Dylan back, not really sure what more to say as he was still very upset about this.

After a bit, Dylan was starting to lose himself and started nuzzling Dawkins in a daze.

"Dylan, what are..." Dawkins started to say as she realized something, she had been reading up on biology for reasons she didn't care to say. She realized that Dylan was taking in this new scent Dawkins was giving off. Dawkins wanted to tell him to stop, but her body seemed to want Dylan to continue.

Dylan kept going mindlessly showing Dawkins affection and in his daze was pushing her into position for him to mount her but hadn't just yet.

Dawkins felt her body get hotter and wanted to tell him to stop, but her instincts began to take over as Dawkins began to let out light moans as her cookie became wet from Dylan's scent.

Dylan's instincts were in full control at this point as he mounted her then and there and started lining himself up with her cookie.

"Dylan... W-We ah~" Dawkins tried to say to no avail as Dylan's musk filled her nose, his scent too strong to resist as her body wanted him and Dawkins knew their instincts had fully taken over.

Dylan started to push his way in going slowly so as to not hurt her. Even if he couldn't control himself at the moment Dylan was still if nothing else a gentleman.

Dawkins gritted her teeth and moaned as she felt him enter her. Dawkins moist and tight pussy wrapping around Dylan's cock as she felt a sensation she never thought possible.

Once Dylan got all of his rocket into Dawkins he started thrusting, getting into a rhythm with her, and moaned.

Dawkins moaned as Dylan thrusts, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her spine tingled with pleasure.

Dylan moaned and kept going thrusting faster and harder by the second.

Dawkins' moans became louder, feeling there was no way nobody heard this as she began to arch her back.

Dylan had gotten pretty fast now and was feeling himself getting close and in his fuzzy state of mind, there was no way he wasn't going to knot her at this point.

Dawkins felt something building up and it didn’t take long for her to realize she was close. Dylan was gonna knot her, and Dawkins knew it. What little of his mind that hadn't been lost in bliss was hoping he would somehow pull out.

Dylan gave Dawkins a few more good thrusts before dashing her hopes and knotting her then and there and filling up her cunt with his seed and he promptly collapsed on top of her.

Dawkins let out a scream of ecstasy as he thrust and her love juices went everywhere, seeing stars as she felt her climax throughout her body. "Oh, Dylan~" Was all Dawkins said as she panted still hot from all the excitement.

After a few seconds, Dylan's head was starting to clear and he said "Wha- what happened? the last thing I remember was thinking Dawkins smelled kind of nice and-" he then saw how they were stuck together "Oh my dog! Oh my dog! Oh my dog! Oh my dog!"

"Dylan... We have a bit of a problem..." Dawkins said, coming down from her high. Wondering how Dylan lost himself so easily to instincts and trying to think of what to do.

"I can see that Dawkins... your scent has to be more potent than a typical girl in heat Dawkins, I've been around our other sisters when they were in heat before and I've always easily controlled myself..." Dylan said trying to think rationally but on the inside, he was panicking.

"Great... A few minutes ago I was a guy, and now I'm a girl and for my first time I might have just been knocked up by my brother..." Dawkins said and let out a scream to the heavens. "We have to fix this, Dylan. Unless you think you can explain why it smells like the two of us just had smoking hot sex in the middle of the room," Dawkins said, her annoyed voice not helping the situation.

Dylan tried thinking up a solution for this but nothing was coming to mind that would work "I don't know Dawkins, I just don't know..." Dylan said, clearly not feeling so great about all this.

"Well... We won't know right away... This is gonna be a very awkward conversation with mom and dad," Dawkins said and sighed. She knew this was gonna be a long day, and really was regretting not locking the door as he heard laughter outside the door.

Dylan heard the laughter too and stayed quiet hoping whoever it was would just pass on by and not walk in on them right now.

"Dizzy, something smells weird in Dawkins' room," Dee Dee could be heard saying as she walked by the door, but Dizzy seemed to be dragging Dee Dee somewhere else as Dawkins gave a sigh of relief.

Dylan wiped his brow of sweat and said: "that was too close Dawkins, we need to do something but what?"

"That is the question of the day... How long will we be like this?" Dawkins said as she tried to reach for a nearby biology book.

"It usually takes my knot anywhere from five to forty minutes to go down after I masturbate Dawkins..." Dylan said not really liking those odds.

Dawkins closed her eyes and sighed, but couldn't really say anything to that. "Well, at least you know. Mine was normally about 30 minutes," Dawkins said, though she groaned as it didn't matter to her now. "Why'd I even make that device in the first place? Chocolate sounds appealing at this rate," Dawkins said, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Dawkins chocolate is poisonous to dogs and- wait a second... Dawkins, are you having cravings already?" Dylan asked, very surprised.

"No, I wasn't being serious. It was an attempt at dark humor," Dawkins said and closed her eyes, though she seriously was considering telling Dylan to punch her in the stomach. Dawkins wasn't sure of her emotions, he'd never thought to extremes like this before, maybe his emotions were being conflicted with one another.

"Oh sorry, that went over my head there... Dawkins I'm not going to lie I'm kind of scared" Dylan said honestly, never before was he so unsure of the future then he was right now.

"I am too, we shouldn't even be in this situation right now... And it's all my fault..." Dawkins said sounding like she was about to break down and cry.

"Dawkins this was in no way you're fault, how could you have possibly known your gadget was going to break like that?" Dylan said, giving her a nuzzle trying to make her feel better.

"I also had no idea I would be so... Uh, potent..." Dawkins said sniffled as she hugged Dylan.

Dylan hugged her back and as he was comforting her he was starting to calm down himself "maybe we should just be honest and tell mom and dad what happened? I'm sure they'll understand if we try to explain it to them".

"Let's just tell them, they'll find out sooner or later. And we're both in for it no matter what we say," Dawkins said, wanting to just go ahead and face the music as much she wanted to avoid it.

Dylan just nodded at that and decided to wait out his knot in silence from there.

Dawkins did her best to relax as she closed her eyes. Dawkins felt she might as well take a nap as there was nothing more to say.

Dylan wasn't far behind her and fell asleep still feeling a bit uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she knew it, Dawkins woke up and noticed Dylan was no longer stuck inside her. She felt like throwing up as the events of the day ran through her head.

Dylan was waking up as well and saw they weren't tied to each other anymore "I'll go get mom and dad and bring them here, I think it'll be easier to explain if they see it for themselves what happened to you..."

"Alright, I'll try to clean up and try to get rid of the smell..." Dawkins said and sighed as she went over and picked up some cleaning supplies.

Dylan left and quickly made his way to the parent's room and knocked on the door "mom? dad? we kind of have an emergency".

"What's wrong, what happened?" Delilah said and quickly opened the door to see Dylan looking panicked, her mind racing as she waited for his response.

"Come with me to Dawkins room, sh- he's alright but there's been a bit of an accident," Dylan said catching himself from saying she instead of he.

Delilah and Doug rushed to Dawkins' room almost instantly. Wasting no time as they needed to see what happened immediately.

Dylan knocked on Dawkins's door when they got there and said "Dawkins? it's us".

"Alright, come in," Dawkins said, her nerves completely shot. Doug and Delilah looked at each other confused when they heard Dawkins speak.

Dylan opened the door and rushed everyone inside and sitting right in the middle of the room was Dawkins and Doug and Delilah could plainly see what has become of her.

Doug and Delilah didn't say the word but noticed a strong smell of cleaning solution as if it was rushed to disguise a scent. "So, I was making a device and it apparently caused me to change gender... and broke..." Dawkins explained as she looked at her parents nervously. "Dawkins come here, so I can smell you," Delilah said sternly, feeling like her children weren't telling her something. Dawkins just gulped as she looked at her mom nervously.

"That... won't be necessary mom... I'll tell you what happened next just give me a second to steel my nerves" Dylan said, they were doomed anyway might as well try and explain what happened before she was mad Dylan thought.

Delilah turned to her son, and a sinking feeling in her stomach as she listened. Doug was looking at his children with concern, he was just letting Delilah do the talking as he felt she could take care of it.

"Mom... Dawkins was in heat when he became a she... this normally wouldn't be a problem for me but her scent was so much more potent that the second I smelled it I- well the next thing I knew I was tied to her..." Dylan said, ashamed of himself.

Dawkins just looked at the floor in shame as Doug and Delilah looked at both of them. "Do you two realize how bad this is?" Delilah asked, sounding more concerned than angry, as Dawkins remained silent. Doug was still processing what he just heard, not sure what to say to either of them.

"I know mom I know, I'm freaking out so bad right now because of it," Dylan said looking at the floor as well.

Delilah just pulled the two into a hug, not seeing a reason to say more. "Listen, I'm glad you came to us. We'll figure something out and deal with it in a reasonable fashion," Delilah said and Doug went over to hug them as well. Both parents just wanted to be there for their kids.

"Thanks, mom, I'm so scared but you're making me feel better," Dylan said, hugging them back.

"I'm glad, and for the time being Dawkins is very ill and only your father and I, Dolly and you are allowed to see him. At least until we can figure some things out," Delilah told them and pet their heads. "Thanks, mom..." Dawkins said as she cried into Delilah.

Dylan just hugged them tighter and closed his eyes and cried as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Dawkins became a she and she was feeling sick in the mornings which wasn't a good sign. Delilah had told Dylan and Dolly to get Dawkins whatever he needed like food or supplies to rebuild the gadget but Dylan kept volunteering to do it that it might as well just be his job and he had been spending a lot of time with Dawkins since it happened. Dylan wasn't sure what but he felt more than just Dawkins' gender changed that day, he felt... weird when it came to his sister but it wasn't a bad weird. It was strangely calming like everything was right in the world when they were together.

Dawkins hadn't been ignoring the symptoms, as she looked in a mirror that she had in her room. Dawkins' belly appeared bigger and Delilah had given her a pregnancy test to use. Dawkins was starting to get used to the new body as she tried to rebuild the device, there was plenty of teasing from Dolly over this but Dawkins knew Dolly cared in her own way. Dawkins went over to check the test she'd taken and looked it over, letting out a gasp in shock.

Just then Dylan came knocking on Dawkins's door and said "Dawkins? I brought you breakfast" he made sure none of the younger pups could hear him before he dared to say a trigger word.

"Alright... Come in Dylan..." Dawkins said, letting out a sigh, and thinking what to say to Dylan. Dawkins didn't know what he was feeling, her sane mind panic and yet she felt a warmth as she thought about her unborn puppies.

Dylan came in carrying her food in a bowl and set it down in front of her "Dawkins you seem tense, did something happen?"

"Yes..." Dawkins said and began eating, sitting the test down for Dylan to see. Dawkins ate in silence, not wanting to say anything, and waited for Dylan's reaction.

Dylan looked at it for a second and it didn't take long to see that it showed that Dawkins was pregnant and without a word he walked up to Dawkins and gently wrapped his arms around her and said: "it's going to be okay Dawkins, I don't know how I know that but I know that alright?"

"Well... I know we can't keep them... But, I don't want to get rid of them... I'm so confused right now..." Dawkins said and started to cry. She knew why she felt like this, but it just didn't make it any better.

"If I'm honest with myself Dawkins I don't want to get rid of them either," Dylan said stroking her back and without thinking gave her a nuzzle.

"It's this week has been such a mix of emotions for me... A week ago, I was male and now I'm gonna be a mother and you're the father... Dog, I'm not sure what to think... Well, mom will probably come by and check on me when she gets home and I should tell her," Dawkins said and leaned her head against Dylan without thinking.

Dylan nodded his head and said "yeah we should let mom know right away, good thing she's a doctor, she'll be able to tell us how the puppies are doing" before he even knew what he was doing he placed a paw Dawkins belly right where their unborn pups were.

"I won't lie, I'm a bit scared for more reasons than one..." Dawkins said and smiled, it was still a bit early for the pups to have developed enough to begin moving around.

"Oh? Why else are you scared, Dawkins? whatever it is I want to be there to help you with it" Dylan said looking at her with concern clear on his face.

"Just unsure of the future right now, and I'm starting to wonder if I even want to change back," Dawkins said and hugged Dylan.

"I wasn't going to say anything to Dawkins but for some reason, I don't want you to change back... don't let that keep you from doing that if that's what you want but that's my two cents," Dylan said not sure why he wanted Dawkins to stay as a girl but he did.

"Well, it'll be a bit before I even have the option... That device is nowhere near fixed..." Dawkins said and kissed Dylan absentmindedly, as she rubbed her belly.

Dylan kissed her back on the cheek and after a minute it sank in what they've been doing without even realizing it "wait, Dawkins... are we..." he took a minute to force himself to say the rest "in love?"

"Both of our bodies are reacting to each other in a biological manner that happens when two members of a species find a desirable mate and I think it could be that our instincts are making us want to be together... So, maybe?" Dawkins said and shrugged, as she went one of her science tangents. Still feeling like something didn't add up.

Dylan thought about that for a second and said "I don't know what to think about that but I also don't want to stop? this is so weird..."

"Wait... Did you ever find me desirable before? Maybe as a daydream or something?" Dawkins asked, wondering if maybe there was something Dylan wasn't saying or wasn't thinking about. "There's something we're missing and I wish I knew what it was," Dawkins said lost in her thoughts.

"I mean I did catch myself thinking you were kind of cute before but I'm not into dudes like that and we're siblings so I tried not to go too much further with that train of thought," Dylan said honestly.

"Interesting... You sure you don't like dudes like that? I mean I wouldn't care if you did... Uh... Because we're family not because... I mean..." Dawkins said and nudged Dylan playfully, before realizing she was saying too much.

Dylan just smiled at her for a second before he said anything "I'm sure Dawkins, but you don't have to worry about that since you're plenty enough girl for me now~" Dylan said teasing her a bit, they both knew they liked each other now, whether they wanted to like each was up for debate but still.

"Well... It's a bit late for you to have second thoughts now~" Dawkins teased back and giggled, closing her eyes as she thought things over.

"Don't I know it... I mean I knocked you up for Pete's sake..." Dylan said closing his eyes as well.

"I'm gonna have to leave this room at some point, though I can't imagine the field day Dante or the Dimitris would have with this..." Dawkins said and rolled her eyes as she thought about it.

"I'll help you with them the best I can love," Dylan said, he knew it was their instincts making them like each other like that but if he was honest, what was the harm in going with it a bit at this point? they already did the worst thing that could have happened.

"Alright... Well, I'll let you know what I decide when the time comes," Dawkins said and gave Dylan a nuzzle, seeing no point pretending anymore.

Dylan nuzzled Dawkins back and said "alright then, I love you, Dawkins".

"I love you too, Dylan," Dawkins said and leaned against Dylan, just wanting to enjoy his presence.

Dylan wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go for a long while.

Dawkins rested her head on Dylan's chest, just wanting to enjoy the moment. About this time Dolly entered to check on Dawkins and saw the two. "Just thought I'd check up on you two lovebirds~" Dolly teased, laughing before she noticed what they were doing.

"Dolly!" Dylan jumped at her sudden appearance and took a step away from Dawkins and said "we were just... I mean... oh dog..."

"So... I'm just gonna... What's this?" Dolly said, noticing the test that was still on the floor. "Wait... You two did... and are now... Oh dog, Hahaha! This is... Oh dog, this means... Oh dog, this is bad..." Dolly said laughing harder until she realized what this meant for the whole house. Dawkins just groaned as Dolly tried to process the fact one of her brothers had become her sister and was already pregnant from another brother.

"Wait mom and dad didn't tell you what happened when Dawkins first became a girl?" Dylan said a bit surprised "I would have thought they would have made sure you knew it was possible Dawkins could be pregnant..." Dylan was embarrassed as all get out but he was also surprised by their parents "maybe they didn't say anything hoping they wouldn't have to?"

"Yeah, I think they were secretly hoping we wouldn't be in this situation. Next time you need some relief 'sis', let me know and I'll help you take care of it a safer way~" Dolly said and nudged Dawkins a bit playfully as she turned to Dylan and glared. "Dylan, I can't believe you managed to lose control..." Dolly said, sounding angry and worried at the same time.

"Dolly I swear Dawkins scent while she's in heat is stronger than you can imagine! one sniff and I was completely out of it, I don't even remember anything that happened, one second I was trying to comfort Dawkins the next I'm tied to her..." Dylan said defensively.

Dolly decided to sniff Dawkins a bit and began to feel a very familiar warmth in her body. "Oh dog... Damn Dawkins, what did you put in that machine? your scent is almost too potent... Most females don't smell nearly that enticing, and it should normally take more than a sniff," Dolly said as Dawkins raised an eyebrow at Dolly. "Yes, Dawkins... I can roll that way and have helped a few of my favorite girls out on occasion..." Dolly admitted unashamed with herself. "Somehow... That doesn't surprise me..." Dawkins said as she grabbed a handful of kibble and stuffed her mouth.

"Well at least I don't have to try and prove that point," Dylan said and sighed "this whole thing is messed up".

"Yes, I have to say I couldn't have seen this coming," Dolly said, not sure what to say as she hugged Dawkins and comforted her.

"I'll leave you two alone and let you have some girl time I guess," Dylan said, sounding defeated and made his way to the door.

"Alright, I'll talk with you later bro," Dolly said and gave him a warm smile, trying to think of a way to help Dylan feel better.

Dylan waved goodbye and walked out the door and went to handle pup care for a while.

~

Later that day Dylan was waiting by the front door, it was almost time for Delilah to be home and Dylan felt he should tell her to check on Dawkins right away, he thought it'd be better if Delilah heard it from Dawkins that she was pregnant which is why he wasn't just going to tell her himself.

Delilah had entered after a bit and noticed Dylan waiting on her. Delilah took a deep breath, knowing she didn't have to ask what was wrong but wanted to hear it from Dawkins.

"Follow me, mom... I'll take you to Dawkins..." Dylan said and noticed her reaction and turned to head to his sister’s room.

"Alright, honey. I am proud that both of you were honest with me in the first place," Delilah said and patted Dylan on the head.

"It's not like we could have hidden this..." Dylan said sadly as they walked.

"Still, but let's go see Dawkins and she can tell me herself," Delilah said as they approached Dawkins's room, still feeling weird referring to a pup that had always been her son as female.

Dylan knocked on the door and said: "Dawkins, it's me and mom".

Dawkins went over to let them in, she had locked the door so no pups came in on accident. Though plenty of pups had been a bit worried about Dawkins she wasn't ready to be seen yet.

Dylan sat down in the middle of the room next to Dawkins and took a deep breath before he said: "go ahead and tell her Dawkins..."

"Mom, I am pregnant. I took the test you gave me and did what you said and it was positive," Dawkins said and groaned not sure what to do as Delilah went over and hugged her.

Dylan just joined the hug. He was just unsure about what to do as Dawkins. he wasn't ready to have pups of his own or be a dad... even if he had been taking care of his siblings like he was for a long time now _actually I'm probably more ready then anyone else my age could be at this point_ Dylan thought to himself suddenly a lot more relaxed.

"I shouldn't even have built that device, I was just curious. Now, I'm gonna be a mother to pups I can't even keep," Dawkins said sobbing into her mother's chest. "It's alright, Dawkins. You've always been loving your experiments since you were a little pup and I know this is hard for you," Delilah said and comforted Dawkins.

"Moms right Dawkins, how could you have known any of this would happen? It was an accident none of us could have seen coming" Dylan said wanting desperately to try and cheer Dawkins up. It teared him up inside to see Dawkins like this, he didn't know how much that was because of his instincts making him have new feelings for her but he honestly didn't care at that point.

"I'm gonna be honest, mom... I'm starting to wonder if I even want to change back..." Dawkins said and closed her eyes, not sure what to say. "It's alright, Dawkins. Fix the machine and then you can worry about changing back or not, we love you no matter what," Delilah said and gave Dawkins a warm smile.

"If you do decide to stay as a girl the family will support that decision I promise," Dylan said, having already told Dawkins what he wanted her to do he didn't feel the need to go over it again and just reassure her a bit.

"I mean, I'm gay anyway so it really doesn't matter I guess," Dawkins said and sighed as Delilah hugged her tightly. "That's alright, whatever you decide we're all here for you," Delilah said and smiled.

Dylan hugged Dawkins tightly as well but making sure he wouldn't hurt the unborn pups and after a minute a thought crossed his mind "wait, Dawkins, just so I know what settings did you have on that machine before it broke because I'm thinking that maybe... no that's stupid..."

"Basically it was an alteration machine that could alter an organic beings biology to whatever extent desired, it could also make things more... Oh..." Dawkins said as he realized what happened, Delilah just pulled them both into a hug.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking... whether or not you realized it, a part of you must have wanted this body..." Dylan as he hugged her and started stroking her back.

"Well... Maybe I had been thinking about it... But, I'll still rebuild the device... Maybe I won't change back..." Dawkins said staring at the ground as she thought it over.

Dylan nodded at that and said, "whatever you want to do Dawkins me and the family will support you so don't feel like you have to do anything alright?"

"What Dylan said, I love you Dawkins, and want to help as best I can," Delilah said and kissed Dawkins on the head. Dawkins smiled at that, loving the affection she was getting.

Dylan just smiled at all of that and then remembered what time it was "right it's almost dinner time, I should go get everything ready for that before we have a house full of hungry pups demanding food..."

"Alright, honey. I think I can handle things from here anyway," Delilah said and smiled, stroking Dawkins fur.

"Alright mom, see you, Dawkins," Dylan said waving goodbye until he was out the door and then made his way to the kitchen and thought to himself _I love you, Dawkins, please don't worry, everything will be alright in the end I know it_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have forgotten this chapter somehow, oops

Dawkins took a deep breath, she was gonna do this. She was almost done with the machine but had made her decision. Feeling butterflies in her stomach as she took a deep breath, she'd been starting to barely show but they would find out eventually whatever happened.

Dylan had gotten done setting up dinner for everyone today and was bringing Dawkins her food unaware of what she just made up her mind about when he knocked on the door and said "Dawkins it's me, I brought you something to eat".

"Come in, though I should tell you... I decided..." Dawkins said and closed her eyes. She might as well let Dylan know first, he was a bit worried about all of his siblings' reaction; she was sure they'd find this all weird.

Dylan came in and sat down the bowl of kibble he brought with him and said "alright Dawkins what do you want to do? keep in mind no matter what it is I'll support it" he meant what he was saying but deep down Dylan knew he would be heartbroken if Dawkins had decided to be a he again.

"I... Uh... I'm gonna stay this way... And I'm gonna tell everyone what happened... Minus the second part..." Dawkins said as she took a deep breath, though intended on making her scent less potent.

Dylan tried not to let it show that he was relieved and went to hug Dawkins "alright Dawkins, when do you want to tell the family? and do you want to change your name to reflect your new gender?" he asked stroking Dawkins back.

"That part I'm thinking about... Perhaps I should tone my scent down first... So I don't find myself in a very kinky dogpile..." Dawkins said as she thought it over.

"Yeah that's probably for the best, how close is the machine to being done so you can do that?" Dylan asked and gave her a nuzzle.

"A few days at most," Dawkins said as he ate, thinking over everything.

"Alright then, we should probably wait until then before telling the family about the new you," Dylan said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"That should give me plenty of time to psyche myself up for it," Dawkins said and gave Dylan a nuzzle.

"It's going to be fine, only the Dimitris will give you any crap about it, and even then they'll only be doing it because they care," Dylan said, nuzzling her back trying to reassure Dawkins.

"Yes, the Dimitris will mess with everyone and it's all good fun, but they have taken too far before," Dawkins said, in truth, she wasn't too worried and felt her family probably would get a good laugh or two at her expense for a few days.

"Trust me the Dimitris know to tone it down, I won't say too much but mom and dad have had a talk with them," Dylan said trying to comfort her.

"Alright, I'll try not to worry so much..." Dawkins said smiling as she hugged Dylan.

Dylan smiled and hugged her back. He didn't want to leave but there wasn't much more to talk about right now he felt.

Dawkins smiled and finished eating before getting back to work. She couldn't lie she was starting to warm to the idea of being a mother, but that was another issue she'd find a way to deal with.

Dylan sighed and said "I'll see you around Dawkins, I'll be thinking of a new name for you that you'd like" and with that Dylan made his way to the door.

"Alright, I'll let you think of one just in case," Dawkins said and waved as he left.

Days later Dylan went to check on Dawkins. It was almost time for breakfast and Dylan wanted to see if Dawkins could make it.

"Alright... Almost and... Done," Dawkins said as she checked the device and found the setting she was looking for.

Dylan knocked on the door and said "Dawkins? it's me, can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Dawkins said as she finally managed to use the device to lower her potency.

Dylan came in and asked: "hey Dawkins any chance you can come to breakfast today?"

"Actually, I could go ahead and get this over with. I'm already starting to show a bit," Dawkins said as she rubbed her belly.

"Alright Dawkins in that case let's get going, also I thought of a name for you, how does 'Des Moines' sound?" Dylan said, opening the door.

"Uh, better than nothing. I could get used to it," Dawkins said as she thought it over and began to exit her room for the first time in what felt like forever.

"If you're sure, it's just a suggestion," Dylan said as they made their way to the kitchen before everyone showed up.

"Best we've got if we want to keep with the theme of the family... The meaning of which will always elude me," Dawkins said as she carefully walked down the steps.

Dylan just nodded at that, not having anything to really add and once they made it to the kitchen Dawkins saw that the bowls were already set up for everyone and Dylan asked "do you want me to get you a blanket to cover yourself until everyone is sat down?"

"Yeah, let's do that..." Dawkins said as she set down in her usual spot.

Dylan left and quickly came back with said blanket and wrapped it around Dawkins and sat down himself.

Dawkins waited until all the pups arrived, not saying a word as many pups were confused by the blanket sitting at the table.

After a while everyone sat down at the table and Dylan spoke up "before we all dig in Dawkins here has something he needs to tell you all" he gestured to where Dawkins was sitting and all the eyes that were on Dylan turned to Dawkins.

Dawkins removed the blanket to reveal that he was now a she, and all the pups were now starting to look at him confused. "I have a few things to say, first off is that yes I am female now. Long story short, I became a female when a device I was working on malfunctioned and this is why I haven't been outside of my room in over a week..." Dawkins explained as all of her siblings gave her funny looks.

Dylan stayed silent letting Dawkins say what she needed to and looked over his siblings to see what the general consensus was.

"That is all for now..." Dawkins said and went to eating, all the pups murmuring to themselves obviously very confused.

Dylan leaned over to Dawkins and asked "you aren't telling them you're staying like this?"

"Oh, yeah I'm also staying like this," Dawkins told them which led to more murmuring and this was all Dawkins felt they really needed to know for the time being.

Dylan sighed and got to eating not sure what to think at the moment.

Dawkins ate as the pups talked among themselves, no one really knew what to say or what to think at the moment. It seemed everyone was letting this development simmer in their minds.

Dylan looked on to see everyone with an unsure expression on their faces. He couldn't blame them, this was a lot to take in and would be a huge change for all of them.

Dawkins finished and began to leave, feeling she would let everyone talk as she went back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day and Destiny was looking for Dawkins. Her, Dallas, and Deja Vu had done some preparation and wanted to do something nice for Dawkins so while Destiny went and got her Dallas and Deja Vu were taking care of a few last-minute things in their room.

Dawkins was in her room, just laying in her bed. She didn't want to do anything other than taking a nap but left the door unlocked in case anyone needed her.

Destiny went to Dawkins's room and knocked on the door and asked "Dawkins? it's Destiny, is it alright if I come in?"

"Uh, sure thing Destiny," Dawkins said, figuring maybe Destiny wanted to talk about her sudden change.

Destiny walked in and sat down in front of Dawkins "I just want to start this off with saying that me Dallas and Deja Vu fully support the new you and we thought we'd do something nice for you to show it..."

Dawkins smiled a bit at that, feeling like taking them up on the offer. "Alright, just let me get up," Dawkins said and carefully got out of bed.

Destiny let out an excited squeal obviously very happy that Dawkins said yes and said "you're going to like, love it Dawkins" and then walked back to the door with a spring in her step.

Dawkins followed Destiny, more than happy to spend time with someone else for a change.

The walk was a short one and when they made it there Destiny threw open the door said "girls she said yes!" and on the inside, Dawkins could see that triple D's room was set up as a makeshift beauty salon and a few other odd things like a bunch of dresses in the corner. "Oh, thank Dog I don't know what we would have done if she said no '' Dallas said, holding a nail painter. "Like same here" Deja Vu added.

"What did I just agree to?" Dawkins said as she looked around and saw how everything that was set up, though she did appreciate it and had already agreed as she went over to set down.

Triple D was all over Dawkins in seconds doing everything they could to pretty up Dawkins and bring out her inner girly-girl "we just thought" Destiny began. "that since you've decided to stay as a girl" Dallas continued. "that we would like, make up for lost time and give you the full female experience as soon as we could" Deja Vu finished.

"I may have taken an advanced course in that experience," Dawkins muttered, not realizing she said that out loud. As her sisters kept giving her a makeover, Dawkins closed her eyes and let them work.

The three of them were a little confused by that comment but kept going regardless. Destiny took care of makeup on Dawkins's face while Dallas was painting Dawkins nails just the right color to match her collar and Deja Vu was grooming her fur so it shined and was super soft.

Dawkins was enjoying this more than she cared to admit. As she let them work and just smiled, not really having anything to say.

After a while, they stepped away from her "alright you can open your eyes now" Destiny said handing her a mirror.

Dawkins grabbed the mirror and looked herself over, actually pretty impressed as she did.

"We got you some dresses too," Destiny said gesturing to the huge pile of dresses in the corner and on closer look they were all Dawkins size "sorry there's so many... we didn't know what kind you'd like if any so we got a bit of everything... we can return anything you don't want".

"Hmm... Well, I could try them on. At least see if I like them," Dawkins said as she looked the dresses over.

Triple D excitedly watched on wondering what Dawkins would try on first.

Dawkins grabbed one and began to try and put it on, but it felt tighter as it reached her belly, and Dawkins didn't take long to realize why.

Destiny saw that it was a bit tight around her belly and said "Uh Dawkins? I know we got our measurements right, you couldn't have gained that much weight that fast..."

"Uh... Well... I haven't been getting much exercise..." Dawkins tried, not wanting them to know the truth and trying to think fast.

"Are you sure about that? because that doesn't look like fat Dawkins," Dallas said thinking a bit "it looks more like... no! Dawkins, you're not!" Destiny and Deja Vu looked at Dallas wondering what their sister was talking about.

"Uuuh... It's not..." Dawkins said and wasn't even sure she could get out of this, but if anyone found out she figured it would be one of her sisters.

"Really? because it looks an awful lot like you're pregnant Dawkins," Dallas said which made Destiny and Deja Vu do a double-take and take a closer look at Dawkins. "OMD we've seen mom pregnant plenty of times how did we miss that?" Destiny asked herself "wait who's the dad? I bet it was that husky Dolly has a thing for, I've seen you eyeing him some times Dawkins".

"Listen, it's a bit complicated, and please don't say anything... We want to keep this under wraps as long as we can..." Dawkins said and felt a panic attack coming on.

"Alright sis we swear not to say anything but you know the family is going to find out sooner or later," Destiny said and hugged Dawkins with Dallas and Deja Vu joining in "but really who do I need to give an earful to for knocking you up?"

"That's the other issue... You see..." Dawkins was thinking of how to say this, not really sure if she should tell the truth. Part of the reason she wanted to keep it secret as long as possible was the fact of who the father was.

The three of them looked up at Dawkins having no idea the bombshell they're about to get dropped on them.

"So... Part of the reason for secrecy is the dad... If you want the honest truth, please promise you won't tell anyone else..." Dawkins said, feeling he might as well be honest.

"We promise Dawkins," they said at the same time.

"The father is... Dylan..." Dawkins said as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I- what! Dylan is the father? how! why! Dylan has always been so good about this I don't understand..." Destiny said while Dallas and Deja Vu were stunned silent.

"Basically... I was... A bit too... Potent?" Dawkins said trying to explain as best she could, without being vulgar about it.

"Potent?" Destiny said wondering what Dawkins meant by that.

"My scent made him lose control and both of us let our instincts control us for a moment..." Dawkins said, hoping that would be good enough as an explanation.

"Well, that's... weird?" Destiny said not sure what else to say. "I can really see why you're keeping this under wraps Dawkins..." Dallas said with Deja Vu nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes... Now you see why I was hesitant to say anything about it," Dawkins told them, feeling she didn't need to say anymore.

"Yeah like, can't say I blame you there," Destiny said as she thought everything over "we spent so much of our money on these dresses and it looks like you won't be wearing any of them for a while..."

"Sorry about that, but I did appreciate all of this," Dawkins said and gave them a smile.

"It's alright Dawkins you couldn't have helped it," Destiny said smiling back at him. "Yeah and if you need anything let us know sis" Dallas added. "you're our sister Dawkins, we'll be there for you no matter what," Deja Vu said, hugging Dawkins again.

"Thank you three, you have no idea how this made me feel today," Dawkins said and hugged the three of them.

Triple D hugged her back and smiled overall happy about how this went.

Dawkins couldn't help but smile at the three, seeing how they had just wanted to show their support and do something nice really warmed her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri 3 was looking for Dawkins. His thoughts were all messed up since he saw Dawkins as a she and she wasn't in her room and he needed to talk to her as soon as he could for his own peace of mind.

Dawkins was on her way back from Triple D's room and noticed D3.

D3 saw Dawkins as well and walked right up to her and said "I uh... hey Dawkins I was just..." he seemed to be a bundle of nerves for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" Dawkins asked, smiling at him warmly.

"I um..." D3 said and took a second to look her over and eventually blurted out "you make a very pretty girl Dawkins and with that makeup I'd say you're downright beautiful!" and then covered his face with his paws feeling very embarrassed.

"Hehe, glad you think so. I have to admit, I had my concerns about this at first but so far I think everyone's warming up to it," Dawkins said happily and gave D3 a hug.

D3 picked himself up after hearing what Dawkins said. If he was being honest with himself he was expecting her to just laugh at him and after a second he said: "it was quite the shock for all of us but we'll all be there for you... hey next time Dylan and Dolly leave you in charge maybe I could, I don't know, make sure D1 and D2 behave?"

"Hehe, yeah I'd like that," Dawkins said smirking at him, she was a bit surprised by D3. She definitely hadn't expected him to act like this.

D3 wagged his tail at that and said "great! I uh, do you want to hang out for a bit? if you aren't busy of course!"

"You know, that sounds good," Dawkins said, feeling like it was a good idea and wanted to spend time with someone anyway.

"Awesome! uh, what do you want to do? I'm down for whatever honestly" D3 said trying to laugh that off but was blushing.

"Let's talk a bit, and maybe you can catch me up on what you did this past week," Dawkins said and laughed, noticing what her brother was doing.

"Well you actually haven't missed much other than the whole family worrying about you," D3 said thinking things over, "we all thought you were sick or something so after a week even me D1 and D2 were starting to get concerned".

"Aw, how sweet. Sorry if I scared everyone, but we were just trying to figure something out a bit," Dawkins said and patted D3's head.

D3 smiled and blushed harder at that feeling his heart race "it's no problem Dawkins... I'm sorry it just feels weird calling you that now, can I just call you Dawn?"

"That's fine, I think I like that name better anyway," Dawkins said and smiled, figuring she might go with that name instead.

D3 wagged his tail more really happy she liked the name "great! So uh how have you been? as big of a shook as this has been for all of us it must have been a lot worse for you..."

"Well... I was terrified at first, but the longer I was like this the more natural it felt," Dawkins said as she giggled at D3, seeing how excited he was.

"I can imagine I mean you're choosing to stay as a girl after all... you are choosing this right?" D3 suddenly became very concerned, she had never actually said if it was her choice to stay as a girl or if she simply couldn't fix it.

"I chose to stay like this, so I'll be your sister for now on," Dawkins said and smiled.

D3 sighed in relief and said, "that's good, I was a little worried there for a second" he looked her in the eyes and gave her a smile.

"So, I take it you prefer me as a girl?" Dawkins asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I uh... maybe," D3 said admittedly clearly embarrassed.

"Alright, that's good since I don't plan on changing back anytime soon," Dawkins said and stroked his fur.

D3 just chuckled nervously at that and just didn't say anything while he enjoyed his sister stroking him.

Dawkins hugged D3 and laughed as well, not sure there was much more to say.

D3 hugged her back and tried to resist the urge to sniff her.

"So... Anything you want to do?" Dawkins asked and pulled away, giving him a smile.

"um well, do you want to watch TV with me for a while?" D3 asked not sure what else to do "we can watch whatever channel you want".

"Well, that'll be fine. You have no idea how boring it was being stuck in my room for a week," Dawkins said and rolled her eyes as she thought about it.

D3 just laughed and said, "I bet, I would have gone nuts cooped up in there, hey we're having a family movie night when mom and dad come home tonight, would you mind if we sat next to each other?"

"Hmm... Well, you could... But, I think Dylan will want to sit next to me as well," Dawkins said and tapped her chin.

D3 raised an eyebrow at that and asked: "why would Dylan be so keen on the two of you sitting together?"

"Oh, you know... the two of us have always been close..." Dawkins told him, feeling that would be a good enough reason.

"Well alright but if you want to sit with me instead you let me know," D3 said as they made it to the living room and D3 grabbed the remote and handed it to Dawkins.

"Alright, we'll see what happens," Dawkins said as she looked to see what was on. Finally settling on an old action movie.

D3 sat next to Dawkins and was tempted to put an arm around her as they watched but reconsidered at the last second.

Dawkins remained silent, just enjoying the movie, and noticed D3 would glance at her on occasion.

D3 watched in silence as well, Dawkins has been making him feel weird ever since he saw her at breakfast yesterday and he couldn't put his paw on why and while this talk hadn't made it go away any like he had hoped, in fact, it was stronger than ever, it DID make him realize it wasn't a bad feeling at least.

Dawkins had noticed D3 acting strangely and had a feeling he knew what was going on. Of course, she'd have to find a way to get him to admit to it.

"This movie is kind of dated but it's still been fun to watch so far," D3 said after a while.

"Yeah, what can I say? I love old cheesy movies," Dawkins said and giggled a bit.

D3 couldn't help but find her giggling adorable before he said: "Well I can't say I don't see the charm in them and this is definitely cheesy".

"Well, it's about over from the looks of it," Dawkins said, noticing the time seemed to fly, and smiled at D3. "So, any pups you've been fancying lately?" Dawkins asked, smirking as she saw his face.

"I uh... Dawn please don't laugh but... I've never had a crush before, I honestly don't even know what to expect if I ever did..." D3 said honestly, covering his face with his paws.

"Oh, that's more than fine. You shouldn't feel like you have to have a crush, just enjoy yourself," Dawn told him and gave a warm smile.

D3 felt his heart beating hard when he saw her smile at him and blushed hard and he forced himself to say "I uh thanks Dawn, it means a lot".

"Don't mention it, to be honest, I've never really been interested in females before and now," Dawn said, figuring this talk might help D3 a bit.

"oh? you liked guys? I... I never knew that about you Dawn, I'm pretty sure I like girls myself, and before you ask having a crush on someone is different from, well you know..." D3 said looking away from Dawn.

"Yeah, trust me... I know well enough..." Dawn said and smirked at D3.

D3 glanced back at the movie and saw that it was rolling the credits "looks like the shows over, I'd watch something else with you but D1 and D2 are probably wondering where I am right about now..."

"Alright, see you later," Dawn said and smiled at him.

D3 waved goodbye and made his way to find his brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawkins was making her way to the living room and took a seat. Deciding she might try to get a nap in before everyone got started.

Eventually, everyone came in and got everything set up and Dylan sat next to her and shook her awake and said: "Dawkins, we're about to start".

Dawkins woke up a bit annoyed, as she was enjoying the nap. But, she didn't say anything as she noticed D3 getting on one side of her.

Dylan saw D3 sitting next to Dawkins and not his other brothers and thought it was odd but didn't think much of it "what movie are we all watching tonight anyway?" Dylan asked out loud mostly himself.

Dawkins looked to check and noticed it. "Aladdin, well that's fine," Dawkins said and turned to Dylan.

"Yeah that's alright," Dylan said looking back at Dawkins before moving a bit closer to her.

Dawkins watched silently and thought about scooting closer to Dylan. She figured she'd focus on the movie for now.

Dylan watched in silence as well, looking back at Dawkins when he thought he could get away with it.

Eventually, Dawkins had scooted next to Dylan and began to nod off, not really caring much and D3 had fallen asleep cuddled up against Dawkins.

Dylan was nodding off as well and in his drowsy state of mind got up to Dawkins and cuddled her as he fell asleep.

It wasn't long before the movie was over that almost all the pups had seemed to cuddle up where Dawkins was. She smiled when she happened to wake up a little and saw a bunch of siblings around her sleeping.

Dylan started to wake up and saw everyone sleeping like that and whispered to Dawkins "It looks like everyone had the same idea" he chuckled a little and continued with "in any case this was nice".

"Yes, I did enjoy it. Guess everybody missed me a bit, hehe" Dawkins said smiling at her sleeping siblings.

"Yeah but Aladdin is a biggy in terms of movies, most of our siblings probably have already seen it, and the younger ones who haven't will most likely see it later sometime," Dylan said overthinking things like he is prone to do.

Dawkins chuckled and shook her head, loving how dorky Dylan could be.

Dylan loved the sound of Dawkins laughing and with their siblings asleep, Dylan thought he would give Dawkins a nuzzle.

Dawkins smiled warmly at Dylan, this was strange to her. She loved being around Dylan more than ever, and Dawkins couldn’t help but smile as she thought about a future with him.

Dylan smiled back at her. Feeling and thinking much of the same as her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Dawkins asked and smirked, figuring they could discreetly leave the pile of pups.

"Let's head to one of our rooms and hang out for a bit, I'm sure one of us can think of something to do then," Dylan said getting up, trying his best not to wake anyone up.

Dawkins at that and carefully made her way out of the dogpile as she followed Dylan.

Dylan made his way to Dawkins's room since it was closer and held the door open for her and said "lady's first".

"What a gentledog," Dawkins said and giggled as she entered.

"So what do you feel like doing Dawkins?" Dylan asked, sitting down after going himself.

"Well... We've already done a lot~" Dawkins teased and sat next to rubbing her belly, thinking she felt movement. Dawn then reached over and placed Dylan's paw on her belly, so he could feel the pups move.

Dylan kept his paw there for a moment and then felt a kick from inside Dawkins "oh Dog, it still feels surreal that I'm going to be a dad soon..."

"Yeah, imagine how I feel... I'm gonna be a mom and yet I've been a male for most of my life until now... Also, I've settled on a female name. It'll be Dawn, D3 suggested it and it sounds nicer," Dawkins said.

Dylan nodded at that and said "yeah that does roll off the tongue better then what I suggested and you say that came from D3? he seems to be taking this a bit differently than we thought he would..."

"Yes, he's been a lot friendlier towards me," Dawn said and smirked, giggling a bit, having a feeling she knew the reason. Dawn pulled Dylan into a hug and before she knew she gave him a kiss.

Dylan gave her a kiss back forgetting about D3 for the moment.

Dawn held the kiss and began to wrestle with Dylan's tongue, something about it felt perfect as the world seemed to melt away. She'd grown fonder of all this by the day it seemed and didn't really miss being male if she was honest.

Dylan wrestled his tongue back and just let the rest of the world melt away from him too. He didn't care that Dawn was his sister or that she used to be a he, Dylan loved her and was happy this all happened even if he could have done without the ‘knocking her up’ part.

Dawn finally broke the kiss in order to catch her breath, at this point she didn't care this was her brother. She felt it was past the point of worrying about that, resting her head on him as she thought about their pups and in a way hoping there was a way to keep them.

Dylan wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes wishing they could keep the pups as well.

"Guess there's no point pretending with each other anymore, and Triple D found out. But, I figured if anyone found out it would be one of our sisters," Dawn said and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Dylan's heart skipped a beat when he heard that and said: "there really isn't and h- how did they take it?"

"Rather well, if a bit shocked. I explained the situation and they seemed to understand why we aren't big on saying anything at the moment. But, they did point out we can't hide this forever," Dawn said and smiled a little, her three sisters were more helpful than she could have imagined.

"That's a relief but they do have a point," Dylan said thinking this over.

"Yeah, we'll talk with mom and see what she says," Dawn admitted as she thought it over, noting she didn't feel panicked at all anymore.

"We'll just have to see what happens I guess" Dylan said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, but I feel this will all work out," Dawn said and let out a small yawn, still feeling tired somehow.

Dylan yawned as well "guess that nap before didn't do us much good".

"Guess not, why don't we keep each other warm?~" Dawn said with a giggle. "You know it's funny, being pregnant has been making me see things in a different light. Like I used to not think about it much, but life really can be a beautiful thing," Dawn told him as she went to the bed and left some room for him.

Dylan laid down with her and cuddled up with Dawn and said: "I guess that makes sense, love you Dawn".

"Love you too~" Dawn said as she hugged Dylan and closed her eyes.

Dylan closed his eyes too quickly falling asleep.

Dawn was soon asleep as well, smiling as she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn walked along the hallway, feeling happy with herself. It really seemed nobody missed her being a guy and neither did she. Dawn remembered how panicked and worried she was, but it felt all in the past.

Dante was walking by and saw Dawn coming his way and he wanted to turn around but he needed to go that way so he just kept going hoping she wasn't feeling chatty and would just let him by. Dante didn't know what to think about Dawkins becoming Dawn, he was trying to be cool with it like the rest of the family but there was something about the whole thing that he couldn't put his paw on that didn't sit right with him.

"Oh, uh, hey Dante," Dawn said, smiling at him, she'd been wondering why she hadn't heard anything from Dante but just chalked up to Dante just being Dante.

  
"Uh h- hey Dawk- Dawn how's it going?" Dante said cursing in his head not wanting to be there.

"Oh, it's going well. Anything on your mind?" Dawn asked and raised an eyebrow, noticing the goth seemed more unnerved than usual.

"Oh not much really... that I want to talk with you about anyway," Dante said, saying everything but the first part under his breath.

"Dante... If you have a problem with me... Say it..." Dawn said having overheard what Dante said.

"That's the thing, Dawn... I don't know what my problem is, I want to be just as supportive as everyone else has been. I really do but I just... can't..." Dante said, looking at the ground in shame.

"Dante... That's fine Dante..." Dawn said, not really sure how to respond though there was some pain in her voice from hearing that.

"I'm sorry Dawn I really am," Dante said feeling like shit as he heard the pain in her voice.

"Well... Uh... I don't hold it against you... Guess I'll get going..." Dawn said, feeling sorry for asking and trying not to show him how much that hurt. She was prepared for her family to have a few qualms, but it still stung and it didn't help that everyone else seemed to roll with it.

"Dawn wait... I'm sorry, I feel like a huge asshole here, it would be one thing if I had a reason but I don't... I promise I'll work on this and get over it, just... give me some time okay?" Dante said not wanting to end things on that note.

"Alright, Dante... I don't hate you by the way, I'm just glad you were honest with me," Dawn said and gave him a smile even though her voice was on the verge of cracking.

Dante just hugged her at that point not having the words to tell that he still cares, he just has his feelings messed up at the moment and doesn't know what to think.

Dawn hugged Dante back and tried to not break down crying as she felt that would make him feel worse.

"Just let it out Dawn... you don't need to act tough to spare my feelings trust me," Dante said as he started stroking her back.

Dawn couldn't hold back anymore as she burst into tears and sniffled, just letting it out. "I was prepared... For everyone being a bit put off... but still..." Dawn said as she cried into Dante.

Dante just held her tight letting her get everything out and all he could say was "I'm so sorry Dawn".

"It's okay, Dante..." Dawn responded and sniffled as she started to calm down after a moment.

"No it isn't!" Dante said a bit louder than he meant to "I hurt your feelings just because I can't figure out my own..."

"Perhaps there's something you're overlooking, Dante..." Dawn said and thought over what to say, there was something she was wondering and needed to ask. "Dante... Do you... like guys or girls?" Dawn asked, even though she had to admit it felt out of the blue even for her.

Dante found that a bit odd and decided to just go with it "well... I kind of like guys... I've been meaning to come out to the family about it for a while now... why do you ask?"

"Well... Just thinking and I have another question," Dawn said as she thought this over, though figured she'd leave out the part that she was gay as a guy too. "Did you ever find yourself... Thinking about me in a... er... Shall we say compromising position?" Dawn tried to ask as discreetly as possible.

Dante blushed and tried to say that he hadn't but all that came out of his mouth was "I well uh, you see um..." which said more then any coherent sentence could in all honesty.

"Then we have a winner, I guess..." Dawn said and giggled a bit at that, though she was going to avoid mentioning being gay to not rub salt in the wound.

Dante just sighed and let a second pass in silence before he said "I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself really but yeah I had a crush on you and now that you're a girl? my feelings are all messed up" he was saying that more for himself at this point then for Dawn just getting everything into perspective.

"Well, you're a cute guy and I'm sure you can find someone. I'm not sure, but I think Fergus can roll that way from some things I've seen," Dawn said and hugged Dante, then realized she said 'cute' instead of 'good' like she intended. Though he hoped Dante wouldn't read too much into that comment.

"Thanks, Dawn... actually Fergus has been hinting that he likes me, I might talk to him soon about that and see how that goes," Dante said, hugging her back choosing to ignore her calling him cute.

"Alright, it looks like we already figured it out... Well, I hope all goes well," Dawn told and smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks, Dawn, I'll let you know how it goes but I think I should let the family know I'm gay before I go hooking up with Fergus though," Dante said wanting to get his priorities straight.

"I'm sure everyone will be fine with it, plus you don't really have to hide your relationship with Fergus," Dawn mentioned, pointing out how Fergus was a better option.

"Yeah good point on both of those, maybe this is for the best but I have to know one thing..." Dante said, getting a smile on his face "if you hadn't had that accident and you had stayed a guy... would I have ever even had a chance? I need to know for my own peace of mind..."

Dawn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was gonna be honest with him even if it broke his heart. "Dante... Yes... I've actually never had any interest in females... So, if things hadn't gone the way they did you would have had a chance at least," Dawkins said with a sigh and looked away from him not wanting to see his face.

Dante was on the verge of crying his heart out but said: "thank you for being honest with me Dawn, and I know it wasn't fair of me to ask that knowing there was no answer that wouldn't have hurt me at least a little but I just had to ask... it would have kept me up at night..."

Dawn hugged Dante tightly and stroked his fur, as she closed her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you I was gay before this, I just felt it would've hurt you more. Just let it out, no point holding back," Dawn said, wanting to be there for him as he had been. Dawn took a deep breath as they seemed to take turns breaking each other's hearts.

Dante hugged her back and started crying into her fur just letting everything that had been building up since he saw Dawn at breakfast the other day out all at once.

Dawn patted his back as Dante sobbed, not wanting to say anything as her brother cried. She continued to hug him tight, glad they at least managed to talk this out.

After a while, Dante calmed down "I'm glad we had this talk Dawn, I really needed it..." was all he said as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it ended up like this, and I was planning on turning back but..." Dawn said and bit her lip, not sure if she should say anymore.

"It's fine Dawn you don't have to explain yourself to me, I'll be alright with Fergus I promise," Dante said giving Dawn an out since he could tell she was conflicted about this.

"You two have always seemed pretty close, might be why... Anyway, I wish you luck and let me know how it goes," Dawn said and smiled at him, stepping away now that he calmed down.

Dante got up and started to walk away "don't worry I will, see you around Dawn".

"See ya, Dante," Dawn said and walked back to her room with a sigh, she was glad that they got this out of the way at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn was starting to notice it was getting harder to hide as her stomach grew. While she had been warming up more and more to them, her heart broke thinking about giving them up.

Dylan knocked on Dawn's door and said "hey Dawn? can I come in?"

"Of course, Dylan," Dawn answered back, taking a deep breath and smiling as Dylan entered.

Dylan came in and gave Dawn a nuzzle before sitting down in front of her and said "so I'll just get straight to the point... I talked to mom and dad last night and they agree that we can't hide this from the family for much longer... they said we can tell them however you see fit if at all..."

"Dylan, I'll tell them. But, will you tell them who the father is?" Dawn said, knowing that would be the first question she got.

"Sure Dawn, we're in this together after all," Dylan said, giving her a smile.

"Alright... At dinner, I think that would be the best time," Dawn said and nuzzled Dylan.

Dylan nuzzled her back and said: "Alright then, I'd stay a bit longer but I've got chores to do so I'll see you at dinner".

"Right, I'll help out where I can. I know you, Dolly, and our parents have been after me about overworking myself," Dawn said and sighed, wanting to get back to helping around the house.

"We're just worried Dawn, you pushed yourself too far even as a guy and well you know it's not just you, you have to worry about now," Dylan said as he made his way to the door.

"I know, I'll try not to overexert myself," Dawn said and went over to her workbench.

Dylan nodded at that and left out the door to continue his day but he couldn't stop thinking about dinner that night.

Dawn did what was becoming routine for her, everything seeming to work out for the best. This was the one last hurdle for her, at least for now. Dawn was becoming more and more confident about this whole thing as dinner got closer.

Dylan got everything ready for the family to eat and just sat down and waited beyond nervous at this point.

Dawn set next to Dylan, it was about time for everyone to eat and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't still a little nervous. But, they couldn't hide this anymore and even the younger pups had been suspecting something.

Dylan watched as everyone came in and sat down and once everyone was there he said: "before we eat Dawn and I have something we need to let you know and I'll give you all a minute to mentally prepare for it for reasons that'll be obvious once we say it..."

Everyone quickly went silent, a few trading knowing glances. Dawn took a deep breath as she got ready to tell them this final bombshell.

Dylan stayed silent knowing Dawn needed to tell them this part on her own but he was sweating like crazy from how nervous he was.

"So there has been something, I've held off from sharing for reasons you all will soon understand. You see after I became female, not long after that, I found out I had become pregnant," Dawn said, and noticed Da Vinci go wide-eyed. "I knew it," She said, and Dawn heard it but didn't acknowledge it as her siblings began whispering to each other.

Dylan chose that point to take over and said "yes you see Dawn's scent was super strong before she fixed the machine and could tone it down, Dolly can vouch for that and it didn't help that Dawn was in heat and..." Dylan trailed off, he knew he needed to tell them he was the father but he was having trouble getting the words to come out when he went to say it.

"Long story short, Dylan's the father!" Dawn quickly interjected, feeling Dylan was starting to get a bit too detailed about what happened. There several gasps around the table, unsure if they heard that right.

Dylan sank down clearly feeling ashamed and just didn't say anything else as their siblings had that sink in.

Dawn began eating and let the other pups talk, not sure there was much more to say. It was fairly silent for the rest of the dinner, as pups just ate and had a chat here and there.

Dylan started eating as well although he just wanted to run away and hide more than he did anything.

Once everyone finished, Dawn got up and was gonna help clean up but Dolly told her not to worry about it. Dawn went upstairs to her room and was unaware her artist sister was following her.

Dylan got to work cleaning with Dolly's help and was just glad that dinner was over unaware of Da Vinci following Dawn.

Dawn reached her room and entered, deciding to go ahead and lay down. Not realizing Da Vinci had followed and entered behind her.

"Hey Dawn, can we talk? there so much I want to ask you about right now if you don't mind" Da Vinci said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Uh, okay Da Vinci," Dawn responded, figuring she'd humor her a bit.

"first of all I'm so happy for you, have you and Dylan picked out names yet?" Da Vinci asked without skipping a beat still smiling like crazy.

"No, um, but thanks?" Dawn said, not really sure how to respond but at least her sister didn't seem to mind. Dawn took a deep breath as she was gonna have to break the news to Da Vinci that they had no plans on keeping the pups once they grew enough to not rely on Dawn for food.

"Oh that's alright there's still time I guess, I'm just so excited that I'm going to be an aunt soon you have no idea," Da Vinci said looking at Dawn with stars in her eyes.

"I see that, but the thing is... I wouldn't get too excited if I were you..." Dawn said and tried to think of how to tell her without breaking her heart.

"huh? why not Dawn?" Da Vinci asked clueless about what her sister meant.

"You see... This house is already packed and it's hard enough to pay for everything as it is... So, when the pups get old enough that I can stop nursing them... We'll be giving them up..." Dawn explained, wishing she didn't have to break Da Vinci's heart.

"oh..." was all Da Vinci said and looked at the ground. She wanted to argue with Dawn about why she should keep them but knew she had a point that they really couldn't afford them.

"I'm sorry, Da Vinci... I really want to keep them... But, unless we find a better option, there's not much we can do..." Dawn said going over and hugging Da Vinci.

Da Vinci hugged her back and started crying. She hadn't even known about these puppies for an hour yet and she already felt like she was losing a vital part of her life.

Dawn cried as well and stroked her sister's fur. If there was a way to keep the pups she'd be fighting to keep them if she had to. Dawn wanted to keep them as much as Da Vinci wanted to, if not more so. Though her and Dylan hadn't really talked about it with Doug and Delilah, but she figured they would agree that it was best this way.

After a long while, Da Vinci started to calm down but didn't want to pull away from Dawn just yet and continued the hug.

Dawn continued the hug and kissed Da Vinci's forehead, continuing to pet her. "Trust me, I want to keep them badly but I want them to have a good life and be well taken care of," Dawn said with a sigh.

"I understand Dawn..." Da Vinci said wishing it didn't have to be this way.

"Why don't I hang out with you tomorrow and we can do a nice painting or something," Dawn suggested, trying to cheer her sister up a little.

"Sure Dawn... I'd love that..." Da Vinci said giving Dawn a small smile.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Dawn said and gave Da Vinci a nuzzle.

Da Vinci nuzzled her back and said "see you Dawn, and I know it's weird what with you two being siblings but I think you and Dylan make a great couple" and with that, she made her way to the door.

"Thank you, Da Vinci. Goodnight," Dawn said and smiled as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn walked up to Da Vinci's room, she agreed to meet Da Vinci and spend time with her after all. Though, she felt bad about breaking Da Vinci's heart.

Da Vinci was getting everything ready for her and Dawn to paint something and had the door unlocked and was trying not to think about the unborn pups.

"Hey, Da Vinci," Dawn said and entered, Dawn just smiled at her sister and sat next to her.

"Hey, Dawn... anything you want in particular to paint?" Da Vinci asked, smiling back at her.

"Not really, guess I'll just think about it and see what I come up with," Dawn said and smiled.

"That'll work too, I get my best paintings by doing that actually," Da Vinci said, handing Dawn everything she would need and got to work on her own painting.

"Alright, well it won't be up to your level but we'll see what I can do," Dawn said and took a deep breath before she began to paint, all she could think about though was puppies playing as she painted as much as she tried not to.

"Everyone has to start somewhere Dawn, the only reason I'm as good as I am today is that I didn't give up when my paints weren't the best and kept painting..." Da Vinci said as they went along trying and failing not to think about what Dawn's puppies could be like when they were old enough to have recognizable personalities.

"I understand, I always enjoyed watching you paint just seeing how much you enjoy it warms my heart," Dawn admitted to Da Vinci as she painted, Dawn couldn't resist thinking of seeing Da Vinci teaching the puppies how to paint and deep down wished that thought would come true.

"I'm glad to hear it, Dawn, we should really hang out more often," Da Vinci said wanting to be closer with her sister but on the inside, Da Vinci's thoughts were taking a similar turn to Dawns and she didn't know how to feel about it.

"I'd love too... I'm gonna figure out something... I need to talk with mom..." Dawn said finally giving into her thoughts tears in her eyes, she wanted them and to see them grow and be happy. Dawn was losing her mind thinking about her unborn pups, but she needed to know if it was possible to keep them.

Da Vinci placed her paintbrush down and gave Dawn a hug and just didn't say anything, not sure how to put her thoughts and feelings into words right now.

Dawn just hugged Da Vinci back, not really sure what to say either. She just smiled and cried as she held Da Vinci close to her.

Da Vinci started crying too as they hugged it out and just stayed like that for a few long minutes.

It was a long time before either said anything and Dawn eventually did manage to calm herself down. "It's all gonna be alright Da Vinci," Dawn said as she stroked Da Vinci's fur.

"I really hope so Dawn..." Da Vinci said, starting to calm down too.

"Dylan and I are gonna talk to mom and dad soon, and see if we can come up with something," Dawn told Da Vinci and hugged her tight, as she wiped her eyes.

Da Vinci nodded at that and just kept hugging her not wanting to let go just yet.

"It's been a crazy couple of weeks hasn't it?" Dawn said and giggled a bit, smiling as they continued their embrace.

"Yeah it really has Dawn, you go from a guy to a girl in the blink of an eye and immediately get knocked up with puppies you're not sure you can keep... that's not something that happens a whole lot you have to admit" Da Vinci said giggling too and smiled back at her.

"Nope, but I can't say I regret it and, to be honest... I'm not sure why, but I don't really miss being a guy either," Dawn admitted to Da Vinci.

Da Vinci just giggled at that and finally pulled away from her and said: "that's nice to hear Dawn if anything it'll be nice getting to know the new you moving forward... do you still want to finish these paintings?"

"Alright, I think we might be able to paint together with clearer heads now," Dawn said and smiled, turning back to look at the painting she was working on.

Da Vinci just nodded at that and picked up her paintbrush and got back to work on her painting.

Dawn went back to work on the painting, just letting her imagination flow.

Da Vinci did much of the same, she was still thinking about the puppies admittedly but now she was feeling hopeful about it.

Dawn was feeling a bit more optimistic about things as she painted and soon finished.

It wasn't long before Da Vinci was done either and she turned to look at what Dawn had done.

It wasn't a great painting, but it was obviously meant to be three pups running in excitement.

"That's lovely Dawn," Da Vinci said before looking back to her painting, Da Vinci being the better artist was able to get more detail into her painting, it was her teaching what looked like three pups how to paint as well looking a bit older than how Dawn drew them, they looked to be two boys and a girl. one of the boys looked a lot like Dawn had when she was a he but with a bit of Dylan thrown in while the other leaned more towards Dylan.

"Hmm, how cute," Dawn said and smiled, giving Da Vinci a hug. "Guess we had our minds on the same thing," Dawn said and giggled.

Da Vinci giggled and hugged her back and said "I mean how couldn't we? it's kind of a big deal that's going to change our lives quite a bit Dawn".

"That's true, it's gonna change everything no matter what happens," Dawn said and just held the embrace, feeling good about how today went.

Da Vinci held the embrace as well, feeling much better about all of this now.

"Well, it was fun hanging out with you Da Vinci. I look forward to doing this more," Dawn said as she broke the hug.

"I had fun too, whenever you want to do this again just let me know, see you around," Da Vinci said waving Dawn off.

"Don't worry, I will," Dawn said as she left and closed the door behind her, she couldn't be happier after all that.


	11. Chapter 11

D3 was heading for his room with his head down, he was feeling horrible ever since Dawn and Dylan had told the family that she was pregnant. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he lost something essential.

Dolly happened to notice D3 and went over to see what was wrong. "Hey, D3 what's up?" Dolly asked with a smile as she walked over.

"Not... not much sis..." D3 said not really wanting to talk about it "I'm just so confused right now..."

"Well, I can help you with it if you want. Let's go somewhere more private," Dolly said and led him to an empty room.

D3 followed without a word and just sat down when they got there and sighed before he said "it all started when Dawn showed the family that she was well, a she now..." he trailed off thinking about how he wanted to say this.

"Uh-huh, I had noticed you warmed up to her rather quickly, continue," Dolly said, smirking like she already knew where this was going.

"it's just... I don't understand why but I started to like her a lot more as a girl" D3 stopped and placed paws on either side of his head before he continued "I even started talking to her and we seemed to be getting pretty close but then..." he stopped again this time looking like he was about to cry.

"I see what it is, you had a crush on her and got heartbroken from what you just found out, at least that's what it looks like to me," Dolly said and pulled him into a hug.

D3 hugged her back and started crying like crazy and tried to say something but just couldn't at this point.

"It's okay, I'm a bit familiar with having a crush on someone who I can't have. But, don't worry there are other girls out there that would love to be with someone like you," Dolly told him and stroked his fur.

"Thanks, Dolly..." was all D3 said after calming down a bit.

"No problem, D3. Still, that's your first crush huh?" Dolly said and smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, it is... I didn't even realize until you said that's what it was..." D3 said hugging her back just as tightly.

"Aw, my little bro's getting all grown up on me~" Dolly teased and playfully booped his nose. "I'm here for you, D3. Never be afraid to talk to me if you need to," Dolly reassured him and smiled.

D3 wiped away some tears and smiled back at her and said "alright Dolly I won't I promise".

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Dolly asked as she continued hugging him.

"Well, as long as we're here what are your thoughts on what's going on with Dawn?" D3 asked just being curious.

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm still not sure what to think. I mean she's happy and that's great, it's just I'm not sure if it's to do with Dylan or something else," Dolly stated, not really sure about going into detail.

"What do you mean Dolly?" D3 asked clueless what Dolly was getting at there.

"Well... I'm just... Well, she was cute as a guy and she's cute as a girl too... I think we might be in a similar predicament..." Dolly admitted to him, at least she thought that was the case even if she did have eyes for a certain painter.

"Oh I think I get it now," D3 said, hugging Dolly again tightly.

Dolly hugged him back and smiled, feeling a bit better herself with that off her chest.

"Thanks for the talk Dolly, I'll see you around, I've got to meet up with D1 and D2 in a bit," D3 said, pulling away from her.

"Alright, see you later," Dolly said and waved him off.

~

Dawn was waiting for Delilah, she knew Delilah would be understanding and knew it was best to talk about this with her.

Delilah came into Dawn's room and closed the door behind her and said "you wanted to talk with me, Dawn?"

"Yes, you see I want to talk about seeing if there was a way to keep the pups?" Dawn said and scratched her head, wanting to get to the point.

Delilah walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug and said: "Dawn, I know you're a smart girl, you've no doubt over thought this from all angles and have thought about this purely logically, so let me make this clear, a mother's love is rarely logical, if you want to keep them I understand and I promise you we'll find a way to make it work".

"I-I..." Dawn couldn't speak as she hugged her tightly and in tears. "Thanks, mom," Dawn let out as she cried into her mother's chest.

"you're welcome sweetie" was all Delilah said and just hugged her back letting her cry it out.

"I was talking with Da Vinci and I just realized no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about them and wanting to watch them grow," Dawn said as she sniffled and continued the embrace.

"It's okay Dawn, I completely understand," Delilah said, stroking Dawn's back trying to help her calm down.

Dawn slowly calmed down, eventually breaking the embrace. "I was worried about this talk... But, I'm surprised by it, in a good way," Dawn said and smiled, wiping her eyes.

"I know Dawn, I would have been too, but I just don't have the heart to keep you from your puppies if you didn't want to give them up," Delilah said, giving her a nuzzle.

Dawn nuzzled her back and giggled a little. "I was so angry and upset, maybe even scared when this all happened at first. Yet, here we are and I wouldn't want it any other way," Dawn said as she just hugged Delilah again.

Delilah giggled as well and just hugged her back without a word just enjoying the moment.

Dawn just wanted to enjoy the moment as well, more than happy with what happened. Dawn just smiled as she felt Delilah's warmth.

Delilah just continued the hug for a while and after what felt like long enough she let go and said "I'm not going to lie Dawn it's going to be tough moving forward but I'm sure we'll get through it together as a family".

"Yeah, I know it will be hard, but I'm going to do everything I can to help and want to at least be able to say I tried for them," Dawn said and gave Delilah a warm smile.

Delilah nodded at that and said: "and for that, I'm proud of you Dawn, but there's something that I am wondering about... when they get old enough how on earth are we going to explain to them that you and Dylan are not only their parents but also siblings yourselves..."

"... That is quite the pickle... We can't even say that one of us is adopted either... That will be one of at least three very awkward conversations..." Dawn said and bit her lip thinking of how she could explain that.

Delilah sighed and pulled Dawn into another hug "well if nothing else we've got time to figure it out for now so let's try not to worry just yet about it".

"Alright, mom... Question, how are you and Doug feeling about all this?" Dawn said, feeling now was a good time to ask.

"We have our concerns, but we do get this was an accident and well there's not much we can do at this point except hope the kids come out okay," Delilah said truthfully.

"That's understandable... Not exactly a situation that you'd think of being possible..." Dawn said and shrugged, feeling happy about how this all seemed to go.

"I'll say," Delilah said laughing a bit "not once did I think something like this could happen and how could I have? but I'm happy that you're happy with this Dawn".

"Love you, mom. So... Er... How does it feel knowing you'll be a grandma?" Dawn said, a bit curious about it.

"I love you too sweetie and honestly? I'm not sure how to feel about it just yet, needless to say, this isn't how I saw it happening..." Delilah said smiling at her.

"I understand, the idea of being a mother is a new one for me... For many reasons..." Dawn said and stared at the floor awkwardly.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't Dawn, it wasn't too long ago you were still a boy for barking out loud," Delilah said with a laugh "but being a mother or even a father isn't really something that comes naturally for most even under the best circumstances but you've got me and Doug to help you through this".

"I know, mom. Also, it's strange... I don't miss being a boy much at all if any... I think... Well, it's just a theory I can't prove..." Dawn said as she thought it over.

"Oh what is it, sweetie, it couldn't hurt to at least tell me what you think is going on," Delilah said wanting to hear this.

"Maybe I was wanting to be a girl to be more appealing to guys? I mean I wouldn't have even built that device if I wasn't curious about how guys would see me as a girl..." Dawn admitted to Delilah, wondering if that would explain why she no longer missed being a guy.

"That could very well be it like it was a subconscious desire," Delilah said thinking that over.

"But, it's done now... And I'm glad everyone's been so accepting... Dante, I had a talk with the other day... It didn't start out well, but we managed to work it out..." Dawn admitted to her and smiled.

"I'm glad you talked things out with him Dawn, I won't ask for details if you want to keep that private" Delilah said smiling at her.

"Well, he told me something in confidence while we worked things out and it's something he should tell you when he's ready," Dawn said, glad Delilah wasn't pressing her for anything.

"Alright I understand Dawn, I won't even bring it up with him and let him come to me," Delilah said a little curious but knew when to not ask too many questions, "I think that's about everything, I'll be in my room if you need me Dawn" and with that Delilah got up and started walking towards the door.

"Alright, thanks for the talk, I need some sleep," Dawn said and smiled as she waved Delilah off and went over to her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn wanted to go check on Dante, more to see how he felt about hearing the news. She looked around for him and was hoping he wouldn't be too upset about this development.

Dante was in his room thinking things over not sure how to feel about the news.

Dawn knocked on the door and took a deep breath. "Dante, it's me... I want to talk with you," Dawn said, and waited to hear from him before entering.

"Come in Dawn," Dante said, picking himself up and turning towards the door wishing he had another day or two to sort this out in his head.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that last time we talked... And I understand if you need a bit to let things sink in, I just wanted to check on you," Dawn as she closed the door behind her and gave Dante a warm smile.

"It's okay Dawn I understand, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this but I'll be fine," Dante said honestly.

"Basically when that accident happened, it made me... A bit too desirable for Dylan and... Needless to say... I was a bit upset at first..." Dawn said, not wanting to elaborate too much.

"Yeah I remember Dylan saying something about your smell being a bit too potent when you first turned into a girl at dinner, and I can imagine being upset... it doesn't seem like you had much choice in what happened..." Dante said looking at the ground.

"But, it was odd... Like my instincts wanted it to happen... But, I was planning on turning back at first... But... I'm sorry... I just don't miss being a guy that much..." Dawn admitted to him, wishing she didn't have to break his hurt anymore. But, she also knew they'd worked a lot out already.

"It's fine Dawn really, I talked to Fergus and we ended up hooking up, I was planning on telling the family in a day or two," Dante told her trying to make sure she knew he was fine.

"Oh, Dante that's wonderful," Dawn said happily and hugged him, glad things had worked out for him. "Don't worry, I'll be there if you need me. I'm so happy for you," Dawn said and smiled at him.

Dante hugged her back and said: "Thanks Dawn, I'll keep that in mind, it hardly feels real that he said yes when I asked him out".

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm glad this worked out for you," Dawn said more than happy for her brother.

"Thanks, Dawn really, you have no idea how happy I am right now," Dante said smiling.

"Of course, though it does make me wonder if you had been in the room with me that day... I wonder if you'd have been able to resist basic instincts..." Dawn said curiously, in a way she wanted to try it out on someone but needed a way for it to be figured out safely.

"Well I mean I'm gay, I've never had much trouble resisting the scent of our other sisters in heat... in fact, I've kind of always found it to be... off-putting, to phrase it nicely," Dante said just being honest.

"Hmm, interesting... I'll make a note of that... Females never affected me much either, to be honest..." Dawn said tapping her chin, though felt it really didn't matter as what's done is done.

Dante shrugged a bit and said: "Well anyways Dawn thanks for checking up on me, I can understand you being worried but aside from a bit of confusion I'm better than ever I can assure you".

"Yeah, I can understand your confusion. Trust me that was not how I saw my first time going," Dawn said earnestly as she broke the hug.

"I bet, if it had looked like Dylan had even slightly been in control of himself for it I would have personally had given him a black eye but he wasn't so I won't," Dante said half-joking.

"Hehe, yeah... Trust me, if Dylan was in control at all I think mom and Doug would have put his head on a pike..." Dawn said and laughed a bit, patting Dante on the back.

Dante chuckled and said: "Yeah no kidding but as it stands I can't stop thinking about how a smell can turn someone into a sex-crazed zombie".

"Yeah... Though, most straight guys seem to be that way honestly," Dawn said and rolled her eyes, laughing a bit at what she said.

Dante just shrugged not really having anything to say to that "so... are you and Dylan like, together now? the whole family has heard how you're keeping the puppies and how you aren't going to try and hide who their parents are so I thought I'd ask".

"Kind of... I would say yes... But, I'm just still not sure in my mind... I don't really know if it's even love or just instincts..." Dawn admitted to Dante, still a little unsure of the whole situation.

"I guess that makes sense, but if you want my opinion, if he makes you happy Dawn then who cares what it is," Dante said patting her back.

"Thanks, Dante... And to be honest, I'm always happy around him. Plus, he's as caring and sweet as always, now maybe even more so," Dawn said and smiled happily.

"You're welcome Dawn, and I can see why Dylan would be, I'd crank that up to 11 with you too if I was him right now too" Dante smiling as well.

"I'm sure you would, Dante. Thank you, this talk ended up helping me more than I thought," Dawn said and gave Dante a friendly nuzzle.

Dante nuzzled her back and said: "You're welcome Dawn I'm more than happy to help".

"Well, I'll leave you alone now. I'm gonna go talk with Dylan," Dawn said as she got up and turned to leave happy for Dante.

"Alright see you later Dawn, tell Dylan I said hi," Dante said waving her off.

"Of course, Dante," Dawn said, waving back and exiting.

~

Dawn had asked Dylan to meet her in her room. She'd decided she wanted to spend some time with Dylan and wanted to do something special.

Dylan knocked on the door and said: "Dawn it's me" before walking inside her room.

"Hello, Dylan. How are you, love?~" Dawn said and pulled Dylan into a kiss.

Dylan kissed her back and said: "I'm okay Dawn~ you seem a lot more at ease Dawn, not that I mind, I've been wanting you to relax a bit more but did something happen?"

"Oh, I might have talked with mum and we agreed to work things out where I'll be able to keep them~" Dawn placing a paw on his chest and leaning against him.

"That's wonderful Dawn, I was really hoping to keep them too Dawn, that makes me so happy," Dylan said giving her a nuzzle and closing his eyes

"And I look forward to raising them with you at my side~," Dawn said and nuzzled back as she looked up at him smiling.

"Same here Dawn, I'm not worried at all on that front, I've had plenty of practice raising our younger siblings," Dylan said smiling as well.

"One more thing, I've noticed a side effect of being pregnant. One that I would like your help to relieve~" Dawn said smirking as she gently rubbed and felt the fur on his chest.

"Oh~ I'll be more than happy to help you, my mate~," Dylan said wagging his tail.

"Splendid~ Let's lock the door this time shall we~," Dawn said as she made sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Dawn then walked to the bed wiggling her hips and swishing her tail.

Dylan had his eyes glued on Dawn's hips as he followed her "it's going to be nice being able to remember it this time~" and with that, he mounted her on her bed.

"Mm~ Well, it'll be better this time as we are both in full control~ Whenever you're ready big boy~," Dawn said as she felt him mount her. She felt his rod rubbing against her pussy and let out a moan.

Dylan didn't say another word and slowly started pushing his way into her and got to thrusting.

Dawn began moaning as she felt him enter her, she loved how careful he was being as he started. She had to admit, it was even more enjoyable this time already.

Dylan kept going, making sure not to hurt the kids as he thrust into her and was moaning as well.

Dawn understood the reason he wasn't going all out, and just enjoyed feeling his slow thrusts. Dawn would moan louder as Dylan managed to spots that made her eyes roll back in her head.

Dylan kept going, slowly learning where the spots she was most sensitive were and worked them over trying his best to make sure she enjoyed this.

Dawn was starting to feel waves of pleasure at each thrust, her moans becoming more intense as she dug her paws into the bed. Dawn knew she would be getting close soon if Dylan kept this up.

Dylan was starting to get close too and got ready to pull out, it was a little late not to knock her up but he would rather not cum on his unborn kids.

Dawn was about to cum with just a few more thrusts, she let out a howl of ecstasy. Her love juices going everywhere as her body trembled in pleasure.

Dylan pulled out after she came and jerked himself off the last few seconds before he started cumming too and howled in pleasure.

"That was good, I really wasn't too sure how that would go," Dawn said as she panted and lay down, still in bliss from what just happened.

Dylan laid down with her and gave her a nuzzle before he said "I agree that was nice and I can understand that Dawn".

"Good calls, by the way, we should be careful doing that in my current state, and knotting me right now would be a bit awkward," Dawn said and gave him a kiss as she cuddled with him.

Dylan kissed and cuddled her back and said: "Yeah tell me about it, I really want to make sure the kids are okay".

"Of course, Dylan," Dawn said and closed her eyes, going to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn had decided to chat with Deepak, wanting to try some meditation as she was looking to calm her nerves. She still had remnants of anxiety, even if most of her worries had been resolved.

Deepak was in his room and was actually getting ready to meditate himself.

Dawn knocked on Deepak's door, not wanting to just barge in rudely. "Deepak, may I come in? I'll understand if you're busy," Dawn said, her voice sounding gentle and sweet as she waited for a response.

"Sure dear sister come right in, maybe you could join me for my daily meditation session?" Deepak said after he had opened the door for her.

"Actually, that's what I was going to ask," Dawn said as she entered with a smile, closing the door behind her and sat down next to him.

"Excellent, I'm always happy for one of my siblings to join me, shall we begin?" Deepak said, getting into his meditation pose.

"Of course, it's been a crazy few weeks I figured trying to relax my mind could help a bit," Dawn said as she got into a position herself and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Of course sister," Deepak said just before he closed his eyes and started his mantra "Meow ow ow ow".

Dawn felt her body relax as she kept her mean clear from her thoughts. As she closed her eyes she saw her puppies, imagining what they would look like and seeing them play together. She felt at peace as she thought about them, her eyes tearing up. Dawn couldn't understand why she still felt so emotional about them but knew she couldn't be happier.

Deepak kept going but he could sense how Dawn was feeling and smiled happily for her as they went along.

Dawn smiled as she felt more relaxed than she'd ever been used to, it seemed like all of her problems and worries washed away as her mind became focused on enjoying the silence.

After some time Deepak stopped and opened his and said "I see that you really needed that sister, I'm happy I could help put your mind at ease".

"Yeah... This whole situation has caused me a lot of worry and anxiety... But, I think I'm starting to overcome it now," Dawn said and gave Deepak a hug.

Deepak hugged her back and said "I'm glad Dawn, I can't imagine being in your place right now, you're stronger than most for making it this far" he smiled feeling proud of Dawn.

"I've kind of surprised myself, and if I'm honest... I don't really miss being a guy," Dawn told Deepak and stroked his fur.

"I may have put that together that you liked the new you better when you said you weren't going to change back when given the chance and personally if you are happy with this then I am happy for you Dawn," Deepak said smiling at her.

"I'm just glad everyone seems so supportive, but that's what family's for and I couldn't ask for a better one," Dawn said and smiled brightly.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more Dawn, though I have to ask, have you thought of names for your puppies yet? I could suggest some if not" Deepak said glad that everyone was being there for her and thought he could be helpful with naming them.

"Hmm, we haven't talked about it as up until recently we had felt that we would be giving them up. But, I talked with mom and it looks like we will try to keep them," Dawn admitted to Deepak, not having seen much point naming them until recently.

Deepak nodded and said "I understand Dawn, in truth I didn't think mom would make you give them up if you didn't want to" Deepak then got a bit close to Dawn and said "may I feel them for a minute? I know a guru meow technique that can accurately determine the sex of unborn babies in 85% of cases".

"Well, if you wish. I'll let you give it a shot," Dawn said and smiled, letting Deepak feel her stomach. "So, how do you feel about this whole thing? I just want to hear your thoughts," Dawn said, feeling a bit curious as to how Deepak felt about her being pregnant.

Deepak put his paws on Dawn's stomach and closed his eyes, this was going to take a moment if he wanted to do it right and he said: "The universe works in strange ways, I feel like this was meant to be, not 100% sure on the why just yet but I am happy to be an uncle".

"That's good to hear, but if it hadn't been for Da Vinci... I might not have even tried to keep them," Dawn said as she let Deepak do his thing.

Deepak nodded at that and kept going and after a while, he took his paws off her "you definitely have a smaller litter, only three, two boys and a girl if I am correct".

"Hmm, as strange as it sounds... I suspected it would be," Dawn admitted and giggled, pulling Deepak into a hug.

Deepak chuckled and hugged her back, not saying anything and letting them enjoy the moment in silence.

Dawn just smiled in silence, more than happy with how everything seemed to be going. "One of the boys will definitely be named Dawkins, I'm sure the family will get a kick out of that," Dawn said, half-joking even if she didn't want to pass up the opportunity.

"I think that would be wonderful if you give one of them your old name, something about it just feels right to me," Deepak said smiling at her.

"Alright, as for the other two. I'll see what I can come up with," Dawn said and smiled warmly.

"Alright Dawn, if you need help coming up with names for either of them just let me know, I'll be happy to help," Deepak said sitting down.

"I will, I'll go talk with Dylan now. It was fun hanging out, I'll try and spend more time with you," Dawn said as she walked to the door.

"Okay Dawn, see you around sister," Deepak said waving her off.

"Same to you, enjoy your day," Dawn said and waved back as she left. She couldn't hide her excitement as Dawn went to look for Dylan.

Dylan was looking for Dawn as well, he had already tried her room and now was just walking around the house not sure where to look.

"Dylan! Oh, there you are~" Dawn said as she noticed Dylan looking around and walked towards him.

"Oh Dawn there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Dylan said and gave her a nuzzle after making sure no one would see.

"Oh, you have? What for?~" Dawn said and nuzzled him back, giving him a playful wink.

"I just wanted to check on you and make sure you didn't need anything, what were you up to before I found you?" Dylan said, smirking a bit.

"I was with Deepak, figuring I'd meditate with him and try to relax a bit. It worked and also he said he believes that we'll be having two boys and a girl," Dawn said and gave Dylan a hug.

"Oh really? now that you mention it I think I remember Deepak saying he could make an above-average guess to mom on that, if he's right though I think that'll be nice, we should really start thinking of names" Dylan said just getting all his thoughts in order at this point,

"Yeah, Deepak pointed that out as well and I want to name one boy Dawkins. It just feels right, not sure about the other two yet," Dawn said and smiled.

Dylan chuckled at that and said: "that makes sense to me, I'm more than happy to give one of the boys your old name, as for the girl how about Daisy?"

"That will work... There's two down," Dawn said as she pulled Dylan to her room, wanting to spend some time with him alone.

Dylan smiled and happily followed Dawn just glad to be with her.

Once they were inside Dawn laid down and patted the bed next to her, wanting to cuddle with Dylan a bit. "It's been a crazy couple of weeks, but I don't have to tell you that," Dawn said as she waited for Dylan to get next to her.

Dylan wasted no time cuddling up with her and said "no kidding but I can't say I'm upset with how things have gone so far~".

"Hehe~ Same here, even if I wasn't happy about this at first~," Dawn said and wrapped her paws around him, feeling a sense of peace in her as they cuddled.

Dylan wrapped his paws around her as well and closed his eyes smiling and said "I love you, Dawn, I don't care if it's our instincts making us feel this way I just want you~".

"I love you too~ instincts or not, I only want to be with you~," Dawn said as she stroked Dylan's fur.

"Same here Dawn~ it's going to be interesting raising these kids with you but I couldn't be happier~," Dylan said, feeling himself starting to fall asleep.

"Same here, Dyl~," Dawn said and closed her eyes, feeling herself fall asleep.

Soon enough Dylan was fast asleep smiling looking forward to whatever the future brings them.

Dawn found herself falling asleep as well, feeling more than ready to face any obstacles they faced together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but we decided to get back to this and plan on finishing it soon.

Dawn had gone for a check-up and was told the pups seemed to be healthy as far as the doctor could tell, he had said everything would go without a hitch more than likely. Dawn was more than ready to have them, but for now, she had to get her room ready and was making sure to make sure she had everything in place.

Dylan was helping Dawn out with getting her room ready as he didn't want her to strain herself. He had been relieved to hear that their puppies seemed to be fine and was overall really happy at that moment.

"Looks to be set, now all we do is wait... Starting to feel a bit of sympathy for mom at this point," Dawn said with a giggle, half-joking as she went to lay down. Her body aching as she felt out of breath, Dawn was going to be more than happy to have all of this over. "I think David will be the third name, the doctor confirmed that I will have two adorable baby boys and a lovely baby girl," Dawn said and smiled, closing her eyes trying to think of anything else before they got there.

Dylan laid down next to Dawn and cuddled up to her and said: "I think David is a good name for the last puppy, I think that's just about everything Dawn, all that's left is for you to actually have them now".

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I can be... I know this last part is the roughest... But, from the sound of it, everything will be fine..." Dawn said as she smiled and nuzzled Dylan. "It'll be at least another week, but we're so close to it and I still can't believe how all of this happened," Dawn said with a giggle.

"Yeah this last part isn't going to be very fun for you, but it'll be over soon enough... and I know what you mean, it wasn't that long ago you were still a boy," Dylan said chuckling a bit and nuzzled her back.

"Yeah, I was so upset for that first couple of weeks... But, everyone was supportive and after a talk with Dante I finally just embraced this. Also, I apologize in advance for anything I may say or do when the day comes," Dawn said with a giggle and gave Dylan a kiss.

Dylan chuckled and kissed Dawn back and said "don't worry, I know you'll be in a lot of pain and won't be in the best state of mind so I won't take any of it to heart".

"I know you'll do your best to comfort me~," Dawn said and smiled as they cuddled, wanting to try and get as much rest as she could. There were still things to go over with Delilah, but overall the whole house had been getting ready and anticipating the new arrivals. Even though everything was said to go well, Dawn still felt a tad anxious about the whole thing deep down.

Dylan could tell how Dawn was feeling so he said "it's okay to feel nervous Dawn, no matter how well we prepare this is still going to be our first litter, and by extension make us parents for the first time... nothing is going to truly calm you down, trust me I feel the same way" Dylan then nuzzled her not realizing he had implied he wanted more kids someday.

"Let's get through this litter first, this has been a lot to deal with. I know we'll make it through this part, it's far too late to go back now but we'll focus on these three first," Dawn said and nuzzled him back, not sure if she wanted more kids after this or not.

"Oh uh, sure thing Dawn, sorry I didn't mean it like that though in hindsight I should have realized how I was wording that," Dylan said thinking that over and blushed a bit.

"It's alright, love~ To be honest, I was never big on having kids until now~ So, let's get through this litter and see what happens~ But, the more we have the harder it'll be to have some private time~," Dawn said with a smirk as she licked his muzzle.

Dylan chuckled at that and gave Dawn a lick back and said: "alright love~ I only really want more kids if you want them too~ though if I get you pregnant again I don't think the family will believe us if we say it was an accident a second time~".

"Hehe, same here~ Though, I'm sure we'll get to have another 'accident' at some point in the future~," Dawn said with a wink, letting him know she'd probably agree to have more eventually.

Dylan chuckled at that and smiled and said "I'd like that Dawn~ I don't know how we'll explain it to everyone but I've got a funny feeling they won't mind too much~".

"I'm sure they won't~ But, like I said let me get through this one first~," Dawn said and giggled, smiling a bit as she thought it over.

"Of course Dawn~ I wasn't going to ask to have more puppies right away in the first place~," Dylan said with a laugh and nuzzled Dawn again and closed his eyes.

Dawn laughed at that as well, smiling as she pulled Dylan close to her. Dawn was content with all of this, sure it wasn't entirely how she thought things would go but was happy with how everything had turned out.

Dylan smiled and cuddled up to Dawn. He didn't see this coming either but he couldn't be happier with it and closed his eyes.

Soon Dawn found herself falling asleep, smiling as she got ready to wait for what was to come.

Dylan wasn't far behind her and was fast asleep as well, he was going to stay with Dawn no matter what at this point and couldn't be happier that he was starting a family with her, even if she was his brother turned sister.


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn was exhausted as she lay on her bed it had finally happened and she was glad to get over with. Her body still ached quite a bit as Dawn watched her three newborn pups being fed. All three had a different colored ribbon attached to one paw to tell them apart. It had been a few days, but she knew it would be a long time before the pups did much more than eat and sleep.

Dylan was laying just behind Dawn as she fed their puppies. He had a few claw marks on him and his paw was hurting badly from Dawn squeezing it so hard but he smiled as he was glad it was over. Right now only Dylan and Delilah were allowed to be in Dawn's room with her right now.

Dawn felt a bit bad for Dylan's hurting paw, but they both understood it was not a fun experience for either of them. For now, all she could really do was lay still with the pups. "I'm so glad that part is over at least..." Dawn said as she smiled at the three pups, in particular looking at the pup with a light blue ribbon which they decided was the one to be named Dawkins. It made Dawn feel a bit melancholic, she knew that she was still Dawkins and yet it felt like she'd been two different people.

Dylan nuzzled Dawn and closed his eyes and said "same here Dawn" he looked over Dawn to see their puppies and just smiled overwhelmed with everything he was feeling all at once.

Dawn nuzzled him back, her emotions mixed as well but overall felt happy with this. "They’re so small and fragile..." Dawn said as she smiled, feeling nothing but warmth as she stared at the pups. "I'm sure our siblings are getting antsy wanting to see them, but they'll just have to wait a few weeks at least," Dawn said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah it wouldn't be good for our pups for now so they'll just have to wait," Dylan said closing his eyes as well.

"Mom should be here to check on us, in a bit," Dawn said as she took a deep breath, one hand tired of laying there but was trying to tough it as she didn't have much choice but to be laying down at the moment.

"Alright that's good," Dylan said thinking everything over.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, Dawn could tell it was Delilah and let her know it was okay to enter. "Hello, you two just thought I'd check on Dawn and see if you needed anything," Delilah with a sweet smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey mom, from what I can tell she's just getting a little restless from laying here so long but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong Dawn," Dylan said looking over at Delilah with a smile.

"A little, trying to put up with it though," Dawn admitted, as she noticed the pups starting to sleep. "If you want to try and walk around a bit I'm right here, trust me the pups will let you know when they wake up to eat again," Delilah said with a giggle and winked at the two. Dawn smiled at that and carefully got up, being extra careful around the pups.

Dylan got up too and was careful not to disturb their pups as he follows Dawn.

Once Dawn was clear of the pups, she stretched a bit. She still felt pain but it was slowly going away, Delilah watched Dawn to see how well she could do under her own power.

Once Dylan passed their puppies as well he was looking to make sure Dawn was okay walking on her own as well feeling very protective of her.

Dawn winced a bit as she moved, but was keeping her balance. Delilah saw Dylan with her and went over to look at the pups, there wasn't much she'd risk doing yet but did want to see how they were doing.

Dylan just stayed with Dawn for now. If he could trust anyone with their pups it was his mom so he wasn't worried.

"They look healthy, I won't be able to give them a proper check-up until they've grown a bit but we shouldn't be too worried," Delilah said and smiled as she walked over to the couple.

"That's a relief, I've been worrying that something was going to be wrong in that department considering... well you know," Dylan said laughing nervously.

"Yeah... So, I do still have a concern... You see Dalmatians have a high tendency to be born deaf and as you said there is reason to be concerned about certain genetic diseases..." Delilah said as she pulled the two into a hug, Dawn's face dropped at what she heard. "How long until we'll know for sure?" Dawn asked in concern.

Dylan felt his heart sink when Delilah said that and just hugged her back waiting for her to answer Dawn.

"It will be a couple of weeks, don't fret just yet, hopefully, we get the best result which would mean no issues at all. But, I believe whatever the result will be that you two can handle it. Like I said they do look healthy physically at least " Delilah said and gave them both a nuzzle. Dawn nodded and leaned against Delilah, not sure what to do.

Dylan nodded as well and nuzzled her back and thought that over for a bit not sure what to say.

"Don't worry you two, you both have experience taking care of your siblings and are more than capable of taking care of those who have disabilities, and I'm here for you as is everyone else," Delilah said as she hugged them.

"Thanks, mom, if nothing else I'm glad we have your and the rest of the family's support," Dylan said as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, thanks... Let's just hope we hit a lottery and they are perfectly healthy. But, for now, we'll just have to wait..." Dawn said as Delilah kissed her forehead.

"Yeah... all we can do now is hope for the best, is that all you need, mom?" Dylan said, trying to stay positive.

"That should be all, I'll bring a couple of bowls of kibble up for you two in a bit," Delilah told them, knowing they would be hungry as a few light whines began to feel the room. "Guess that's my cue," Dawn said with a giggle and made her way over to the pups.

"Thanks again mom, I don't know what we would do without you," Dylan said as he went to go lay down with Dawn again.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Remember to call if you need me," Delilah said as she left the room.

"We will, love you mom," Dylan said as he got comfortable laying down with Dawn.

"Love you too," Delilah said with a smile as she walked out. Dawn lay there with her pups as they ate, doing her best not to worry.


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn paced around her room as she waited for Delilah to come back with the results, the weeks had passed by slowly but the pups had started to be old enough to open their eyes and walk.

Delilah had carefully taken blood samples and had been running several tests on the pups. To say Dawn was a nervous wreck would have been an understatement, but for now, she could only wait until Delilah got back.

Dylan was in the room with Dawn and watched her paced not sure what to say. He wanted to help calm her down but the truth was he was just as nervous as she was and couldn't think clearly at the moment.

"I swear I'm getting more worried by the second..." Dawn said before going over to her bed and lying down, trying to take a deep breath and relax as Deepak had suggested.

Dylan walked over to her bed and laid down with and wrapped his arms around Dawn before he said: "I know what you mean love, all this waiting is killing me..."

"Whatever comes back... It doesn't change me wanting them... I could never be that kind of dog..." Dawn said more to herself than anyone and gave Dylan a nuzzle.

"I know Dawn, I'd be shocked to hear you say any differently and I feel the same way," Dylan said as he nuzzled her back.

It wasn't much longer before there was a knock on the door, Dawn already knew it was Delilah. "Come in, mom... What's the verdict?" Dawn said and was unable to disguise the worry in her voice.

Delilah entered and carried a basket with her, the pups whining as they were getting hungry.

"Alright, so David and Diana are perfectly healthy pups. Dawkins is fine as well for the most part... But..." Delilah said in her gentle voice as she placed the pups next to Dawn one by one. Dawn's eyes widened and her heart sank as she heard Delilah, waiting to hear what was wrong.

Dylan felt his heart sink as he listened to Delilah as well and just waited for her to say what was going on with their son.

"As I said, Dalmatians do have a high risk of being born deaf. Now, Dawkins is perfectly healthy but I managed to discover that he is deaf in his right ear," Delilah said with a smile as she went over to gently pet her two kids.

"And what do we do for him?" Dawn said as she turned her attention to the pups as they ate.  
"Just be there for him, being partially deaf he can live with relative ease. Sure there may be setbacks for him but it won't be as bad as if he'd been fully deaf, believe me," Delilah said and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

Dylan let out a sigh of relief and said: "when you first mentioned something was wrong with Dawkins I was assuming the worst, we'll do our best to be there for him mom, you don't have to worry about that, even if he had been born fully deaf we would have still tried our best to help him as he grows up".

"I know you two will, I'm proud of both of you. If I had any doubts about you two, we'd be having a completely different discussion," Delilah said as she hugged Dylan and just gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, I doubt you'd let us get away with it if we weren't there for him," Dawn said with a giggle and smiled, slightly relieved but her heart was still racing from that.

Dylan just chuckled at that and smiled and looked over Dawn to look at their kids eating.

Delilah watched silently as well, smiling as the three enjoyed the silence for a moment.

Dylan smiled and closed his eyes and gave Dawn a nuzzle not sure what else to say at this point.

"Well, I'll leave you two for now. I'll be working a night shift tonight, but I feel everything will be fine," Delilah said and kissed both their foreheads before she left.

"See you later mom, I'll get Dawn anything she needs while you're gone so don't worry," Dylan said waving her off.

Dawn closed her eyes, smiling as she let the pups eat. She didn't feel too worried about it now but felt everything would be fine.

Dylan closed his eyes as well and cuddled up to Dawn and just enjoyed being with her in silence.

It wasn't long before Dawn fell asleep, feeling she had all she could want in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Enough time had passed for the pups to begin eating solid kibble, so of course, that meant being separated from Dawn. As much as Dawn protested, Delilah had the final say and made Dawn keep her distance so they'd learn to stop looking to her for food.

Dawn was more than happy to watch the pups play in the makeshift pin their mom made and a few siblings would come in to look at them, but Dawn couldn't help but feel very protective of them which Delilah was trying to help her control.

Dylan was doing his best to help Delilah with getting Dawn calm down and just relax a little instead of being so protective and said "I know this is rich hearing it from me, love but you can't protect them from every little thing Dawn, it's better to just let them live a little okay? trust me I learned that the hard way with our siblings".

"I'm trying, I'm trying... I feel bad for making Da Vinci yelp when she went to pet them but she seemed understanding..." Dawn said and bit her lip a bit embarrassed for not controlling herself better. "Anyway, I'll try to get back to working on gadgets and things... That might help me relax a bit," Dawn said and gave Dylan a nuzzle.

Dylan nuzzled her back and said: "alright Dawn~ it's been a while since you've been able to work on those, I'm sure you've got a ton of idea's at this point~".

"Yeah, I have plenty~ Also, I guess I could start getting out of the room more, I'm sure our older siblings can take turns watching them..." Dawn said as she thought of ways to get a bit less protective.

"I'm sure they would, maybe we could ask Da Vinci if she would like some time as a way to make it up to her," Dylan said glad that Dawn was trying her best here.

"She did try and ask before I went mental, I do feel really bad... We both know how she is and I feel a bit guilty about the whole thing especially when she hadn't done anything wrong," Dawn said with a sigh as she watched the pups play with each other.

"I'm sure she'll understand if you just apologize, Dawn," Dylan said as he put his arm around Dawn and watched their kids play as well.

"I'll talk to her, I think she should be calmed down by now. I think it more just frightened her a bit," Dawn said and smiled as she stood up.

"Alright Dawn, I'll stay here and keep an eye on the kids for a bit while you go do that," Dylan said waving her off.

"Wish me luck~," Dawn said and kissed him before heading to Da Vinci's room.

"Good luck love~," Dylan said as she left, and meanwhile Da Vinci was in her room painting something trying to take her mind off of things.

"Hey Da Vinci, are you okay?" Dawn asked in a soft gentle voice, not wanting to just barge in and scare the poor girl more.

Da Vinci put her brush down and said "I'm better now, come on in Dawn".

"Alright, sis... Sorry I got upset with you earlier... I'm just still trying to get used to some things I guess," Dawn as she made her way over to Da Vinci.

"It's okay Dawn, I understand, I think I read somewhere that female dogs get very protective of their letter when they're this young as an instinctual thing so I'm not holding it against you," Da Vinci said as she hugged Dawn.

"As long as you understand that it wasn't anything you did, I may even take you up on the babysitting over. Good practice for if you ever decide to have kids someday, preferably a long time from now and under less bizarre circumstances," Dawn said and teased her a bit as she hugged Da Vinci back.

Da Vinci giggled a bit at that and said: "yeah hopefully but sure I'd love to look after them sometime for you Dawn".

"Good, good... Meanwhile, I'll work on trying to be a bit more relaxed," Dawn said and nuzzled her sister as she smiled.

Da Vinci nuzzled her back and said "that's great Dawn, I suggest getting back to your inventing hobby, I can't imagine you've had the time to do that for a while and the whole family knows how much you enjoy that".

"Yep, definitely. I guess it's my 'art' in a sense, everyone has something they love to do," Dawn said as she let go of Da Vinci.

Da Vinci giggled again at that and said "well in that case just let me know when to look after the kids so you can do that, I'm guessing Dylan is looking after them right now?"

"Yeah, I think that's part of the reason I'm so calm with them out of my sight. They're still a bit young so please be careful, you thought I was scary earlier..." Dawn said and giggled a bit, though she trusted Da Vinci enough.

"Trust me, Dawn I know, I looked after Dorothy some for mom when she was their age," Da Vinci said knowing very well to be careful with them "speaking of which have you heard that she's finally getting her spots? I was starting to wonder if she ever would".

"Hehe, yep it's definitely wonderful news," Dawn said, excited for her little sister getting her spots. "Oh yeah, I did tell you about Dawkins right? While he should adjust fairly well we still have to show him a little patience," Dawn said, not sure if she told Da Vinci about Dawkins' being deaf in one ear.

"Oh yeah Dylan let me know about him being deaf in one ear a while ago, don't worry I'll do my best to be understanding with him," Da Vinci said with a smile.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, I'll let you know when we need you to babysit," Dawn said with a smile on her face as well.

"Alright Dawn, thanks for stopping by, I'm here for you whenever you need it sis" Da Vinci said, happy with how this went.

"I couldn't just leave you upset, wouldn't be much of a sister if I did," Dawn said and giggled, giving Da Vinci one more hug before heading out the door.

Da Vinci giggled a bit and hugged Dawn back and said "Well I certainly appreciate it Dawn~ take care sis" and with that, she waved her off and went back to her painting.

Dawn smiled at that and left to head back to Dylan, wondering what Dante had been up to as they hadn't talked since she had the pups.

Dante just so happened to turn the corner and almost ran right into Dawn and said "whoa! sorry, Dawn, I should be paying more attention to where I'm going".

"Oh hey, Dante. It's alright, I was just thinking about you actually," Dawn said with a giggle as she hugged Dante.

Dante hugged her back and said "it has been a bit since we've talked huh? how are the kids sis?"

"They're doing great, soon enough they'll probably be pestering you~," Dawn said with a giggle, as she let go of Dante.

"Hehe~ they're going to have a lot of questions if I go through with what I'm thinking about doing," Dante said with a laugh under the assumption someone told Dawn already what he was talking about.

"Um, what do you mean?" Dawn asked a bit concerned, unsure what he had meant by that.

"oh, you don't know? I'm thinking of asking Fergus to move in with us, I already talked to mom about it and somehow I got her to agree to it, he'll be sharing my room if he says yes," Dante said chuckling a bit "honestly word got out that I was thinking about that petty quickly, I'm surprised you didn't hear anything about it".

"Hehe, alright a bit surprising but it'd be weird for me to have a problem with it," Dawn said with a smile and felt happy for Dante. "I think Dylan and mom have been mostly focused on me and the pups," Dawn said as she hadn't been chatting with her siblings.

"Well that's understandable, once they get a bit older things can relatively get back to normal but still it's going to be interesting," Dante said thinking everything over.

"Yeah, this all has taken some adjusting but I'm sure it'll all be fine, also I wonder if word got around about Dawkins.." Dawn said that last part more to herself than anyone.

"It has, mom and Dylan, have been making sure everyone knows and are ready for when he can start walking around the house on his own so there aren't any misunderstandings and whatnot," Dante said a bit sheepishly.

"That's good, saves us all a lot of trouble in the future. I'm sure he'll be okay though," Dawn said with a confident smile.

"Yeah I'm sure he will, I'll see you around Dawn," Dante said getting up to leave "I still need to figure out what exactly I'm going to say to Fergus when I ask him to move in, we're getting very close and all but I'm not sure if he would want to move in..."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to, but that's up to him in the end," Dawn said as she waved to him.

"Thanks, Dawn see you later," Dante said and waved back at her until he was out of sight and went to his room to think for a while.

Dawn finally got back to her room, feeling content as she walked over to Dylan.

"Hey Dawn, they just went to sleep," Dylan said as he nuzzled her.

"That's good, Da Vinci had managed to calm down a bit and we had a nice chat," Dawn said as she nuzzled him back, keeping her voice low to not wake up the pups.

"That's good, I'm glad everything is working out, anything else happens?" Dylan said, keeping his voice low as well.

"Talked with Dante a bit, he told me about wanting Fergus to move in," Dawn said as she leaned against Dylan, smiling and closing her eyes as she nuzzled Dylan's chest.

"Oh really? that'll be something... I'll trust Dante's judgment on this since I know how close they've been getting lately" Dylan said as he closed his eyes and as well and nuzzled her back.

"Yeah, it will be interesting and I'm sure it'll be great. I'm happy they're getting along and make a cute couple," Dawn said with a smile.

"Same here, it's going to be something else moving forward but I can't help looking forward to it," Dylan said letting out a yawn.

"Same here, sounds like you want to take a nap yourself~," Dawn said with a giggle and gave Dylan a kiss.

Dylan chuckled a bit and kissed her back before he said "Yeah a bit~ I'm sure it'll be fine if I nap for a little while~" and with that Dylan slowly fell asleep cuddled up to Dawn smiling all the while.

Dawn cuddled Dylan back as she got on the bed and laid beside. She wondered if any of her pups would take after her, as she calmed her mind and thought about everything.

There was a time raising a family meant giving up her life and yet over time, her mind had changed on it. Now, she looked forward to sharing her hobbies with her pups and fell asleep more hopeful for the future than she'd ever been.


End file.
